2 en 1
by Zelshamada
Summary: Una alma dividida compone a los gemelos. Cuando Yoh lo vence, su alma está completa en un solo cuerpo, pero Hao aún no muere.. Está dentro de él [FIC TERMINADO] Parejas: YAxAK, HAxLD, HHxRT Yaoi
1. Esto no es un sueño

Shaman King

_*2 en 1*_

**Capítulo 1:** Esto no es un sueño

**[~~~~~~~]**

Yoh dormía tranquila en _su_ cama. Era tan reconfortante dormir en aquel cuarto. Japón era su hogar, y estar largos meses viajando por todo Estados Unidos, lo hacía sentirse más a gusto con su ambiente natal. 

¡Aah! Dormir es un acto tan especial, y divino. Morfeo (*Dios de el sueño, en la mitología.... xD Griega?*)  a de ser un Dios muy orgulloso de lo que reparte en el mundo de los mortales. No sientes los pensamientos de tu mente, mas sí ves imágenes a través de ella contando una historia que , tal vez, la olvides justo al sértela mostrada. 

 Soñar es lo mejor. No sientes nada, pero vives un cuento. Puedes tener todo lo que quieras, o todo lo que _nunca quisiste._ Ésta última, creo que no es las favoritas de muchos, ya que las pesadillas, pueden ser temidas por algunos; Ya que reflejan: Miedos, emociones reprimidas, hasta la muerte. 

 Pero,... Todo tiene su parte buena y su parte mala ¿No es así? Todo se divide en dos (Bueno-malo), o simplemente, tiene un contrario: Día-Noche, Llanto-Risa, Luz-Oscuridad, Valentía-Cobardía, Amistad-Soledad [Esta última es que yo les considero contrarios], Hombre-Mujer, Negro-Blanco, Perro-Gato [O.ô], Cielo-Suelo, Digimon-Pokémon [xDDD], ..... Yoh-Hao.

 Ambos son/eran gemelos con una misma alma dividida. Ambos pensaban en vivir bien, en cumplir con sus ideologías, en ser fieles y leales, no solo a lo que pensaban, sin o también a los que les habían demostrado verdadera amistad. También tenían en común, que querían acabar con lo que consideraban _el mal._

 Como verán, la diferencia no es mucha entre ambos, entonces ¿Dónde está el _contrario_ entre ellos?. Yoh lo dijo una vez: No hay gente mala, solo confundida, o con ideales incorrectos Tal vez, eso era lo que pasaba: Hao, pensaba que el mundo perfecto, era uno donde solo los Shamanes más fuertes vivieran; E Yoh, uno en el cual todos los humanos, y espíritus, vivieran en armonía. ¿Quién tenía la razón? ¿Quién debía ser considerado bueno? ¿Y el malo? 

 Ese punto de bueno-malo, debe ser analizado por ustedes. Tú decides lo que es bueno, y lo que es malo, ya que nadie lo sabe en realidad, ¿No es así?

 Pero, el destino quiso que uno de los dos triunfara, y según mi opinión, hizo una buena jugada. Tal vez no hubo un Shaman King, pero ahora, el mundo podrá estar a salvo, puede que poco a poco logremos esa armonía que Yoh tanto anhela. Él fue el ganador de la batalla gracias a sus amigos. Sí el destino lo queso así, fue por algo, ¿o no? 

 Sus palabras: _Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Para todo hay una solución_ habían tenido gran significado en ese combate. Sí, posiblemente  ésta vez el bien, o mejor dicho, la persona con ideales no-tan-errados, ganó.

 Y ahora lo vemos, durmiendo en su cama, acomodándose un poco. Pero, de repente, una voz lo hace salir de ese sueño:

-¡¿Qué?¡- Dice la voz algo alterada- ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! 

 Yoh se mueve otro poco tratando de no prestar atención a esa voz que lo despierta. Se escuchaba muy cerca, aun así, no podía decir de quien era específicamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos?!- Siguió la voz- ... ¡Rayos! ¿En dónde estoy?

 Yoh se incorporó en su cama tallándose sus ojos con delicadeza, ya que aún parecía estar algo dormido.

-¿Quién habla?- Preguntó mientras que abría los ojos y mirando su habitación. Él habría jurado que la persona parlante estaba justamente a su lado, pero, su cuarto estaba totalmente vacío.

-¡¡Eeeh!! ¡Ya puedo ver!- Siguió la voz con algo de emoción- Pero... ¡Esperen! ¿Dónde estoy? ... Este lugar se me hace familiar, mas...

-¿Quién habla?- Vuelve a preguntar el chico con algo de fastidio y más sueño que al principio- ¿Alguien ahí?

-¿¿QUÉ??- Grita la extraña, pero a la vez conocida, voz con emoción- ... No me digas... Tú eres Yoh Asakura, ¿Verdad?

 El mencionado afirma con la cabeza, mientras bosteza, y se estira:

-¿Y tú quién eres?

_-Esto no puede estar pasando... No, es.. ¡Es una pesadilla!_

-¿Quién eres tú?- Repitió Yoh- Dónde estás?

-¡Oh! ¡Rayos! ¡¡No puedo moverme!! ¡¡Mi cuerpo!! ¡¡Mi cuerpo!! ¡No puede ser!

-¿Me puedes decir en dónde estás?

-... No.- Respondió- Bueno,... Tal vez sí. Yoh, muévete a un espejo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ahora! ¡Ve al espejo!

-¡Ya voy!- Yoh se levantó aún dormido con dirección a un pequeño espejo que se encontraba en su cuarto. Se reflejó en él sin gracia- ¿Ya me dices quién eres?

-... Ay, mi Dios...- Susurró mientras que se sentaba en el suelo.

-...¿Aah?...- Dejó escarpar Yoh, ahora más despierto, al darse cuenta de que sin que él lo quisiera, una parte de su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, y se sentaba en el piso de la habitación- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres? ¿En dónde estás?

_-De acuerdo, Yoh...- Susurró la voz en un tono calmado que el chico Asakura notó como _muy _conocido- Tú alma estaba dividida en dos con la de... Tu hermano gemelo, ¿Lo recuerdas?_

 -Así es...- Respondió prestando atención a lo que le hablaban.

_-Cuando se enfrentaron- Notó que su voz se apagó un poco, para luego seguir como sí nada- Tuviste **mucha suerte,** (más nada, que quede claro éste punto) Y... Sus alma volvieron a ser una. Es decir, En el momento que uno venciera a el otro, la parte del alma del derrotado, se completaría con la del ganador, dejándolo con el alma completa. ¿Entiendes?_

-Vamos a decir que sí...- Respondió el chico calmadamente entendiendo el relato, aún así no lo que pasaba.

_-Bueno, básicamente eso es lo que pasa...- Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas- Yoh, soy Hao. Nuestras almas están unidas, aún así mi mente sigue funcionando, y estoy dentro de ti._

 Yoh abrió completamente sus ojos: ¿Hao? ¿Hao dentro de él? 

_-Oye, puedo oír tus pensamientos...- Dijo con un aire de molestia- ¡Es más! Esto que oyes son **mis** pensamientos, por lo que veo, dominar tu cuerpo me costará un poco..._

-¿Perdona?- Dice Yoh tratando de no pensar que su gemelo estaba loco- ¿Mi cuerpo? ¡No! ¡Es mío! Yo te vencí... ¡Déjame!

_-Oye, no es mi culpa.- Le reclamó- Además, ya que sigo "vivo" me gustaría moverme y demás cosas solo yo. _

 El menor Asakura trató de no reírse, y no pensar.

-Hao...¿Y ahora qué haremos? ¿Cómo hacemos que tú salgas de mi?

_-En realidad.... No creo exactamente que eso se pueda..._

-Esto **tiene** que ser un sueño.

_-Pero no lo es, hermanito...- Respondió Hao suspirando con gracia- No lo es..._

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

Notas:

 @@ El primer capítulo........... ¡Uy! ....

Bien, esto está basado en que, tienen una sola alma, un solo cuerpo, y dos mentes .--. .. ¬¬ Que idea orinal, eh? *Atrás de un pared para evitar tomatazos directos en la cara*

 Bueno! ... Gracias por leer, se los agradezco mucho. Puede que este capítulo no haya salido nada interesante.. ^^U Pero, me esforzaré. 

Mi e-mail--- zelshamada@hotmail.com 

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	2. Un cuerpo y dos mentes

Shaman King

_*2 en 1*_

**Capítulo 2:** Un cuerpo y dos mentes.

**[~~~~~~~]**

-¡No!- Yoh agradeció ya estar sentado porque sabía que sus piernas flaquearían- ...No-está-pasando.

-_¡Que ya te dije que sí!_- Respondió la voz del mayor Asakura en su cabeza- _¡Ya sal del shock!_

-Lo sé, Hao...- Respondió con calma mientras que se acercaba al espejo nuevamente y se observaba el rostro. Suspiro- Al menos soy yo mismo.

_-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Tener mi belleza en tu rostro?_

-¿Disculpa?- Yoh rió- ¡Sí somos idénticos, hermano!

_-Soy mejor y más fuerte que tú..._

-Aún así yo te derroté...- Yoh se sacó la lengua en el espejo para asegurarse que Hao le viera.

**_-¡Te dije que eso fue cosa de suerte!_**_- Gritó el mayor haciendo que Yoh se agachara tomando la cabeza entre sus manos- ¡Ya te tenía acorralado!_

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Se quejó el menor.

 Ambos se quedaron en silencio tratando de no pensar, observándose en el espejo. Rayos, ellos dos ¡Hermanos gemelos! Ahora estaban más juntos que en toda su vida.

_Ojalá y salgamos pronto de ésta_

_-Sí...- Respondió la voz de Hao, ya que escuchaba perfectamente todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de su hermano- ¡Ojalá!.. Pero por ahora- Yo puso cara de atento mirando al espejo- Tienes hambre. Baja a comer._

 Yoh se dejó caer un poco con pereza, pero sonriendo. 

-Je-je-je...- Rió sin gracia.

_-Deja de ser tan haragán, ¡Apúrate!_

-Ya suenas como Annita.

-_Mmm... ¿Annita? ¿Te refieres a Anna?- Yoh sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, que no le pertenecía él- Ella está aquí, ¿Cierto?_

Yoh se miró seriamente al espejo, y dijo sin rodeos:

-Sí, ella está aquí, pero tú no le harás nada, ¿Entiendes? Estoy consiente de lo que sientes por ella.

Hao rió cínicamente:

-Ya encontré la forma de alterarte, Yoh... Quien sabe que puedo hacer. No te prometo nada.

Yoh le mandó una mirada desafiante.

_Ten cuidado, Hao-baka.._

_-¡Ey!- Dijo éste con gracia- Cuida tu vocabulario... Soy tu hermano mayor después de todo ¿Recuerdas...?_

-Anna no te verá a ti, ¿Recuerdas...?

 Yoh se sorprendió cuando sintió que en su propio cuerpo quedaba en segundo plano, y su cara sonreía cínicamente en al espejo... Aquel era Hao:

-Quien sabe...

Sin decir más, volvieron a cambiar. 

-¿Cómo... Cómo lo hiciste?- Logró preguntar Yoh con asombro.

-Pues, con fuerza de voluntad todo se puede- Respondió nuevamente en su mente- Pero cansa, eso así.

 Volvieron a contemplarse en el espejo.

-Ahora,- Dijo Hao, mientras que con esfuerzo supremo hacía mover el cuerpo de Yoh, aunque el menor estaba ocupándolo- A... La.... Co...cina.... ¡Qué pesado eres! ¡Ca.... mi.... NA!

A paso de tortuga tal vez llegamos... ¡Jaja! Que divertido es esto

_-**¡¡Que te puedo escuchar!!**_

**[~~~~~~~]**

Silencio entre el cuarteto, eso era lo que reinaba en la cocina aquella hermosa mañana de Julio (u.uU Yo de estaciones no sé nada xD.. Pero.. o.óU Supongo que sería.. ¿Verano?). A pesar de que 2 de las personas que ahí se encontraban eran bastante extrovertidas, y a las otras dos les gustaba hacer comentarios sarcásticos, parecía que la comida preparada por Tamao, los había embrujado a todos a que comieran y comieran.

 -Pásame la sal...- Pidió Horo Horo con la boca llena.

-¡Que malos modales los tuyos! – Dijo Ren Tao en forma cortante, sentado a la izquierda de el mismo.

Antes de que Horo Horo pudiera reclamar, el simpático Chocolove salió en escena, cantando una tonta canción, con poco ritmo, mientras pasaba lo pedido:

-¡El saleeeeeeeeeeeeeero! ¡Para el Horo Holeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero!

El chico Chino y el Ainu, simplemente voltearon sus caras al moreno, me parece que es fácil intuir que la lanza de Ren hizo acto de presencia punzando a el comediante en la nariz.

-¡¡Ay, Dios!!- Gritaba éste- ¡Mi naricita de queso Telita! 

-¡Cállense! – Les dijo una muy calmada Anna con los ojos cerrados mientras que se servía más arroz en su tazón.

 Los tres apuestos jóvenes cerraron sus bocas y tomaron asiento. Un golpe de Anna no les provocaba éstas horas de la mañana.

 Yoh llegó en ese momento con una sonrisa tonta en su cara, mientras que caminaba de una forma extraña. Todos se le quedaron viendo:

-Jijiji- Rió-  ¡Muy buenos días!

-Hola, Yoh- Respondieron las voces sin coro.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yoh? ¿Por qué caminas de esa forma?

 Al oír eso, Hao detuvo su gran esfuerzo, y dejó de hacer que el cuerpo de Yoh se moviera. La cara de Yoh se tornó atenta a algo. Como sí estuviera escuchando cosas. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

 -Lo sé.- Dejó escapar el menor Asakura para después volver a sonreír normalmente, y se sentaba en la mesa.

 Miradas interrogativas nacieron en los ojos de todos, mientras que murmuraban cosas como: "No lo entiendo, él es muy raro" "¿Y a éste...? ¿Y ahora...?" "¡Ya me perdí! ¿En dónde habré dejado el mapa de la conversación?... ¡Auch! ¡Horo Horo, que no me golpees!" "..Uh..."

 _-¡Baka! Te dije que te callaras...- Suspiró Hao en su interior.- ... Mira..  Anna._

 El menor Asakura forzó la sonrisa cuando se sentó paralelo a Anna.

 La comida empezó. Tamao se había unido a ella, mientras que los demás comían con calma (Menos Horo Horo, pero, esa es otra historia  (*)) Yoh disimuló muy bien que Hao se le había pasado hablando, no eran cosas del otro mundo, solo que no podía evitar pensar durante mucho tiempo, por lo tanto, a veces hacía comentarios, que iban desde el Gel de cabello que utilizaba Ren para formar esa aleta-de-tiburón, hasta ¿Por qué pintaron las paredes de blanco? 

 Yoh a veces se le escapaban palabras, pero, ya se acostumbraba a solo pensar las respuestas. Algo simple.

-_Oye, Yoh- Le dijo Hao sintiéndose algo tonto- Me harás un favor._

_-¿Qué?- Respondió _ pensando.

-Verás. El hambre que tu sientes, también la siento yo, pero cuando tu comes, se siente muy raro, ¡Y continúo con hambre!

_-¿A qué quieres llegar?_

_-Cambiemos. _

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿¿Ahora??_

_-¡Noo! Mañana, mejor- Le respondió sarcástico- ¡Claro que ahora! _

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Déjamelo a mi, tú simplemente no te opongas. _

_-¿Y cuándo quiera regresar?_

_-Yo no me opondré._

_-...No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Anna._

_-Lo que quieras. Jajajajaa..._

_-Al primer movimiento en falso.. ¡Vuelves a dentro!_

_-.. Claro.- Y sus almas cambiaron. Yoh en un plano secundario, como distante. Hoa, con un cuerpo._

 Aunque era un mismo cuerpo, la diferencias eran algo obvias para alguien observador. Primero estaban sus ojos, Los ojos de Hao tenía una mirada ingeniosa, superior, misteriosa, y bastante profunda, como sí leyera la mente. Yoh, tenía una mirada agradable, despreocupada, algo perezosa, llena de calma y una inteligencia disfrazada con despiste.

 -Je... Mucho mejor- Dejó escapar Hao mientras que se estiraba, y se servía más comida. 

 Horo Horo, que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, se le quedó observando con detenimiento.

 -¿Estás ronco, Yoh?

-¡¿Eh?!- Respondió Hao haciéndose el tonto, y cambiando algo su tono de voz metiéndose a la boca gran cantidad de alimento rápidamente- Mm... ¡Fí! ¡Wuen!

 -Otro con malos modales...- Volvió a decir Ren con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-¡Nafie ge fa fefido tuf ofifión!- Respondió el mayor Asakura dejándose llevar por su personalidad. Que bueno que nadie le entendió, ya que hasta su hermano le reclamó:

-¡Yo nunca respondo así! ¡Es Ren!

-_Ya me callé._

 Siguió comiendo tratando de fingir tranquilidad, aunque no era difícil aparentar.

 De pronto, una nueva persona entró por la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, a todos!- Dijo mientras que se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba.

 Hao trató de n o atragantarse.

-¿Eeh?- Se preguntó Yoh mientras que sentía lo que su hermano sentía- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¡Oye! Te estás sonrojando... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hao?

 El mayor Asakura subió su cabeza con discreción mientras que veía a la nueva persona, con una mirada orgullosa.

 Yoh volvió a sentir algo de nerviosismo que no era de él.

-Buenos días,  Yoh- Le dijo de Liserg sentándose a un izquierda.

 Sin quererlo se atragantó, y sin previo aviso dejo que Yoh tomara su lugar, trayéndolo de regreso.

 -_Te hablan- Fue su explicación para el cambio tan repentino._

Yoh parpadeó un par de veces sintiéndose algo agotado. El joven inglés lo observó con gracia.

 -¿Estás bien?

-Claro..- Sonrió- ¡Buenos días, Lyserg!

 Yoh decidió terminar el plato servida, mientras que hablaba con su hermano.

 _-¿Por qué el nerviosismo repentino?- Cuestionó el menor_

_-Nada... Por favor no sigas._

_-No, espera. Sentiste eso de repente, luego lo pudiste controlar. Fue parecido, pero mucho más fuerte a cuando vez a Anna. _

Imágenes de recuerdos pasados aparecieron en la mente de ambos, cuando Yoh mencionó que Anna estaba en casa.

 -_¡Déjame en paz!- Casi gritó- .. No me pasa nada, es solo que sé que el inglesito me odia, ¡Es todo!_

_-¡Mucha gente te odia, Hao! _

_-Sí.. Je. Ser el malo de la película te trae muchos fans. _

_-¡No juegues!... mmm... Será que tú..._

_-¡Para nada! Ahora, cállate y come, que aún no nos llenamos._

_-.. No puede ser- Yoh dejó escapar una risa verdadera- ¡Te gusta Lyserg!_

_-¡No! ¡No me gusta! ¡Ahora déjame ser!- Respondió bruscamente._

_-Pero ¿Qué tiene que te guste?_

_-¡Pero no me gusta!_

_-Oye.. Siento y pienso lo que tú ¿lo recuerdas?_

_-¡Maldita sea! ... Ya esto no es tan divertido._

-Jijiji...

-¿De qué ríes?- Preguntó su prometida.

-De nada, Annita. Solo que uno se entera de cosas en unos momentos.

**-_¡Déjame en paz!- _**_Resonó en su cabeza haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza._

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del Capítulo 2.**

Notas:

.. Primero que nada ¡¡Siento mucho haber publicado esta _cosa_  en inglés! ToT No me di cuenta.. ;___; ¡Disculpen!

 Como verán, los pensamientos en la mente de Yoh (Los no-hablados, ya sean de Hao o del otro), están en _cursivas_, u.uU pero no sé sí este formato está bien pasado! ¬¬U 

 Discúlpenme eso también.

 o.óU Sé que esto debí poner al principio... ^^U Aún así, nunca es tarde: Homofóbicos .---. Dudo que esto sea de su agrado u.uU (También lo dudo de las otras personas sí consideramos lo mal que está saliendo.. XD Pero bueno..! 9.9U)

** Alfader:** Vale! ;__; Mi primer R/R... ¡Gracias! ^^ Síe! A mi también me gustó esa frase! *¬*U .. La vida tomó un nuevo significado! XD ... Bueno, tal vez exagero pero me gustó. n_n Sí, la idea de que se conozcan más está entre mis planes, y poder descifrar más la personalidad de Hao.. ^^ ¡Espero no decepcionarte! Muchas gracias por leer.

**Jockerita**: ;__; Síe!! El despiste me mata, y lo subí a la parte de inglés! ToT ... ¡Lo siento mucho! ^^U Jejeje. ^^ Síe! Pobre Yoh, sí yo a  penas y sobrevivo a los pensamientos de mi mente, imagínate tener dos _._ ¡Que horror! XD Aún así sería muy divertido ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!

**Rally:** xDD Wuhajajajajajaja!!! XDD Yeah, amiga, esa risa espanta!! =P ;__; Gracias por leerlo. Tú me das ánimos... ^^ Claro que trataré de hacerlo rápido (9.9U _Tirando guayabas ando yo_ (8)) n_n Ya vez! XD Aquí está el segundo capítulo! ^^UU Jejeje... *Tratando de que no le pegue un tomate* o.óU ^^ Gracias por leerlo.

**Anna Diethel Asakura:** Mucho gusto!! ^c^ ... ;__; ¡Síe! Soy tan baka que hasta publico esto en inglés! u.úU .. ^^U Empiezo a dudar de mis neuronas *Una vista a mi cerebro: Se ven 3 neuronas con formas de Horo Horo, Ren y hao, y solo Ren está despierta* @@ Bueno...!! XD ^^ Muchísimas gracias por leer! ToT Espero que quede a tu gusto! ^^

**Yami Bakura:** ToT Gracias por leerloooooo!!! ;__; Es mucho mi agradecimiento. XD Síe! El pobre de Hao que quedó en el cuerp de Yoh.. XD Bueno! Al menos ya le prestó su cuerpo! =P XD Comió en-paz (9.9U A no ser por cierto inglés) ¿La solución a este problema? ^^ Jeje. Ya la tengo planeada (u.uU A veces sorprendo! ^^U), y espero que te guste.. ;_; ^^ Gracias nuevamente.

 ^^ También deseo agradecer a todos los que leen y no pueden dejar R/Rs (.__. A mi me pasa...) n_n Gracias a ustedes también!

 Mi e-mail ---- zelshamada@hotmail.com 

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	3. ¡Bailen! Así se entrena

Shaman King

_*2 en 1*_

**Capítulo 3:** ¡Bailen! Así se entrena.

**[~~~~~~~]**

"Todos al patio" Había sido la orden directa de Anna. Todos salieron con un aire interrogativo. 

-_¿Qué crees que hagamos?- Había preguntado Hao._

_-No tengo idea.- Respondió su hermano- ¡Pero seguro será divertido!_

 Al salir todos suspiraron al ver a Anna al lado de un radio, que reproducía una extraña canción.

**-------*-------**

**_Una mano en espalda-da,_**

**_Otra mano en piso-so,_**

**_Das la media vuelta-ta_**

**_-------*-------_**

Al parecer Pilika llegó de la nada y no dejó terminar el coro de dicha canción, aunque se veía algo sonrojada.

 -Jejeje....- Dijo mientras que adelantaba el KC (u.uU O KCT) en el radio- Disculpen... Esa no es la canción.

 Volvió a presionar Play.

-Bien... – Dijo Anna con cara seria- esto servirá de entrenamiento para todos.

-¿Entrenamiento?- Preguntó Ryu que ya se había levantado.

 Lyserg, algo apenado, siguió.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para que no pierdan forma!- Respondió cortante- ¡Hagan lo de ésta canción!

 Ninguno pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante aquella letra. Incluso Hao se había reído fuertemente al escucharla.

 -Síganla...- Repitió la hermana menor de Horo observando a los demás.

**-------*-------**

**_¡Levantando las manos!_**

**_-------*-------_**

****

-Date, hermano.- Le dijo a Yoh,- Te quiero ver levantando esas manitas.

 Horo Horo, Chocolove e Yoh sonrieron con diversión mientras que levantaban las manos y aplaudían al ritmo de la canción.

**-------*-------**

**_¡Moviendo la cintura!_**

**-------*-------**

 Pronto Ryu se le unió, moviendo su esqueleto de lado a lado produciendo muchas risas.

**-------*-------**

**_¡Un movimiento sexy!_**

_(¡Uuuh!)_

**-------*-------**

 ¿Para qué hacerse del rogar? Ren y Lyserg se miraron un momento y luego entraron también al baile con las mejillas sonrojadas atrayendo miradas. Ambos chicos se bajaron al ritmo de la canción. Horo Horo dio una vuelta, y el resto siguió bailando.

**-------*-------**

**_¡Éste es el ritmo nuevo que traigo para ti...!!_**

**-------*-------**

 Estallaron en risas cuando Anna detuvo la canción.

-¡Que divertido!- Dejo escapar Yoh.

-¡No sabía que así entrenaban!- Hao cambió de repente al decir la frase. Nadie le prestó mucha atención al estar sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Jajajaja! Pilika ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¡Bailas muy bien, Lyserg!

-Para nada... Ustedes bailan mejor.

 Una mirada de la hermosa prometida de Yoh silenció a todos.

-No será tan divertido...- Susurró.- Ustedes... **Tienen** que limpiar **toda** la casa a-ho-ra.

-Pero, - Intervino Ren- ¿Qué no fuiste tú la que dijo "Tienen que entrenar"?

-Ese fue el calentamiento. Ahora, Pilika se encargará de algunos de ustedes. Yoh, tú harás 200 abdominales, el resto ¡Limpien! 

 -¿Cómo...?- Horo Horo no pudo terminar.

-Hermano... Tienen que limpiar, al ritmo de la música.-  Pilika sonrió divertida mientras que veía las caras largas de todos.

-¿Qué..?

 Sin decir más una música un tanto árabe empezó a sonar. Era una canción conocida, aún así, inteligible para los jóvenes.

 -¡¿La canción de los besos?!- Susurró Chocolove tomándose sus cabellos con ambas manos.

 Pilika no solo se limitó a sonreír.

-¡Ahora!

  Todos tomaron lugares en distintos sitios de la casa, con diferentes utensilios.

Horo Horo suspiró mientras que quitaba los platos sucios que estaban en la mesa para luego limpiarla.

-... No le ha hecho bien estar con Anna...

**[~~~~~~~]**

Anna se acostó a la sombra de un árbol dejando a Yoh en pleno sol abrasador haciendo los abdominales.

-¿Siempre es así?- Preguntó Hao con curiosidad.

_-... Por lo general- Respondió el menor pensando mientras que también se escuchaba llevando la cuenta- ...10...11...12..._

_-¡..Vaya!-Casi suspiró._

_-Pero... 15.... Es...16...Por mi....17.... Bien.... 20._

_-¡Baka!- Le reclamó a su hermano- Llevas 18._

_-Prefiero... 22... Contar así.. 24... A.. 25.. Hacerlo.. 27... Todos... 28._

-¿No eras tú el que decía que era por tu bien?- Respondió mientras que oía la cuenta- ¡Que haragán! Hasta yo puedo más.

Yoh rió, atrayendo la atención de una somnolienta Anna.

-¡Te lo dejo en tus manos entonces! 

 En ese momento, sus mentes cambiaron. Hao pasó a hacer el ejercicio, e Yoh solo a observar.

 Poro un momento el mayor Asakura se detuvo.

-¡Oye! No era esto a lo que me refería- Le reclamó.

_-¿No puedes hacerlo, Hao?_

_-¡Claro que puedo!_

_-Hazlo..._

_-¡Yoh..!_

 El mayor detuvo el descanso al ver la mirada sospechosa, y a la vez furiosa de Anna sobre él. 

 -¡36!- Dijo con una voz parecida a la de Yoh mientras que seguía el ejercicio.

-_¡Sí Hao! ¿36? .. Jijiji..._

_-Mejor... ¡Cállate!_

_-Jijijiji..._

_-Juro venganza._

**[~~~~~~~]**

Cada uno tenía distintas tareas: Ryu cortaba alimentos para la cena, que Chocolove preparaba con una sonrisa divertida. Mientras que Lyserg barría y luego limpiaba el suelo con un pañuelo en su cabeza recogiéndole el cabello; Ren, limpiaba con un plumero la sala, y Horo Horo seguía limpiando las mesas. 

... Todo eso completado al entrenamiento de que **no podían** dejar de bailar en ningún momento, provocando muchas carcajadas de parte de las chicas. (Tamao y Pilika! ^^U)

 -¡Hazlo, Horo Horo!- Le reclamaba su hermana.

-Tengo que limpiar toda la mesa!- Respondió éste bailando,- ¡Déjame hacerlo como yo guste!

-Tú debes seguirme a mi. ¡Hazlo!

  El chico del Norte suspiró. Tal vez no era difícil la tarea, ¡Pero como fastidiaba su hermana...!

 Luego de mojar el paño en líquido limpiador al ritmo de la música árabe que aún no acababa, Horo Horo empezó a limpiar la mesa montándose en ella, pero... Montándose con la parada de manos. Iba deslizándose por ella gracias al líquido limpiador en el paño, y se movía al ritmo de la música.

 Cuando cayó en el suelo, (ñ_n Con una linda estrella, por supuesto), no dudó en bailar un poco moviendo su cadera y hombros, para después lanzarle a Ren, al mismo tiempo que la canción un beso.

**-------*------**

**_¡Muack!_**

**-------*------**

Aquél último beso determinó el final de aquella movida canción. También pudieron observar como las mejillas del chico Tao se volvieron de un tono escarlata profundo.

 -¡Ya deja de hacer tonterías!- Le gritó mientras que se iba a limpiar a otra habitación.

-¡Jajaja!- Rió el chico de las nieves llevando tras su cabeza su mano derecha.

 Otra canción empezó, diciendo que los chicos debían seguir bailando con su tarea.

**-------*-------**

**_Elevation!_**

**_-------*-------_**

****

**[~~~~~~~]**

 A pesar de una que otra discusión con Yoh, Hao ya había logrado mucho más de la mitad de sus ejercicios, tratando de que Anna no se diera cuenta.

_-169_

_-¡Sí, Hao!_

_-170_

_-Hazte el duro, pero sé que no podrás mucho con esto._

_-171...  ¡Ca...! 172 .... ¡...lla...! 173.... ¡...te! 174_

 Sin quererlo de el todo, la mirada de Hao fue atraída por un persona que limpiaba el suelo de la entrada al jardín mientras bailaba graciosamente al ritmo de la música.

 Yoh pudo sentir como a Hao le entraron fuerzas renacidas.

_-175...176....177....178...179...180...181...182..._

_-Lyserg te da fuerzas, Hao...- Yoh rió- ¡Se siente que lo quieres mucho!_

_-¡¡Claro que no!!- Respondió, aún llevando la cuenta milagrosamente- ¡¡¿¿Qué cosas dices???!!! ... 189... 190...._

_-No...- Yoh sonaba algo cínico- Y lo sigues viendo solo por no dejar._

_-191.. No te contestaré. 192_

_-¡Ja! Te gusta  ¡Lo sabía muy bien!_

_-¡¡Silencio!! ¡¡Ahora!! ...195..._

_-Jijiji-..Yoh ya era una molestía eterna para su hermano mayor (xD Es trabajo de los menores molestar..)- Pero eso no evita que te guste._

_-¡¡200!!- Hao suspiró mientras que se sentaba- ... Yoh... ¡Calla!_

_-Jijiji..._

_-Mmm... ¡Me vengaré! – Le dijo mientras que se levantaba y caminaba hacia la prometida de Yoh- ¡Ya verás lo que haré! .. Simple y sencillo._

_Yoh se alteró haciendo que Hao sonriera._

_-¡Deja a Anna! ¡Es en serio..!_

_-Ya verás... El beso que le daré será de película..._

_-**¡¡¿Beso??!!**_

_-¡Jajajaja!_

 Hao trató de no hacer caso a todo lo que Yoh le decía. Por alguna razón, no podía cambiar, Hao se resistía al cambio, gastando energías de ambos. Pero.. Una venganza es una venganza... ¿Cierto?

 Anna miró a Yoh desafiante, cuando vio que se acercaba sonriendo. Por alguna razón desconocida para ella, notó a su prometido **muy** cambiado, lo que hizo que se distrajera con sus pensamientos.

-_Perfecto...- Pensó Hao mientras que tomaba a Anna por la cintura súbitamente._

_-**¡Maldito seas, Hao!**_

****

  Lo siguiente que vino fue un beso muy apasionado por ambas partes. El mayor Asakura había hecho el acto de película, bajando a Anna mientras que le besaba con algo de brusquedad pasional.

 Luego de unos segundos, se acomodaron y se separaron. Anna tenía los ojos cerrados, y Hao sonreía con orgullo de haber cumplido lo que quería. En ese momento, Yoh se hizo presente, tomando posesión de su propio cuerpo. 

-_¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?_- Fue lo que el mayor Asakura susurró.

 Yoh no pensó algo bueno de su hermano. Y simplemente bajó la cabeza con tristeza, mientras que susurraba la respuesta en voz alta.

-Yo besaré a Annita cuando yo quiera ¿Entiendes? .. Porque ella me quiere. Y yo le amo ¿Captas?

 La itako abrió los ojos sorprendida. 

-Yoh,- Le dijo..- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?... Se ve que en momentos no eres tú mismo. 

 Anna relajó su semblante y una pequeña sonrisa apareció, mientras que se acercaba a Yoh con una dulzura no muy característica de ella. Alzó su cabeza, y lo besó con cariño.

 El menor Asakura respondió el beso expresando el gran cariño que sentía por la sacerdotisa. Dulzura, suavidad... Sublime. Eso, hacía aquel beso el mejor de todos.

_-¡Wow!- Dijo Hao sintiendo como su gemelo se estremecía y sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho- ...¿Cómo logras eso?...._

 Pronto, se separaron, para luego sonreír.

 -Yoh...- Suspiró su prometida haciendo que este se sintiera feliz-... Dime que te sucede. Desde el desayuno se nota que no eres tú.

 _-¡Uy!- Dijo Hao con gracia en su interior- ¡Nos descubre! **¡Abortar la misión! ¡Peligro ¡Peligro! ** La salida es ¡Por la derecha! _

  Luego de decir eso, un nervioso y confundido Yoh salió corriendo dentro la casa con la cara roja, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

  Anna suspiró con tristeza ante la reacción de el chico, para que luego su vista fuera captada por 4 pares de ojos que miraban con cara de sorprendidos la escena: Pilika, Ren, Horo Horo y Lyserg (Los últimos 3, aún bailando ridículamente).

 La cara de la sacerdotisa se incendió de pena y un toque de rabia:

 -**¡¡¡¿¿¿Y ustedes que miran????!!!-** Fue lo que atinó a decir mientras que su aura se encendía a su alrededor.

 Todos tragaron pesadamente saliva mientras que veían a Anna acercarse, con el puño levantado. 

  Aunque Chocolove seguía bailando, pudo ver por la ventana un punto azul, uno morado y un verde que volaban por el cielo. Seguramente, el aterrizaje dolería. Suspiró con gracia:

-¡Estos cuates, míos! Siempre haciendo que Ban-Anna se moleste.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Yoh corría. No sabía porque, pero las instrucciones de Hao fue lo único que su cerebro llegó a analizar. Tal vez era porque él controló su cuerpo, pero, aunque ahora estaba algo arrepentido, aunque sea no le explicaría a Anna lo que pasaba hoy, pero lo haría algún día.

... Los insultos entre hermanos fueron los protagonistas de la conversación entre ambos mientras corría.

 Pero, callaron al chocar contra algo, y haciéndolos caer al suelo.

 -¡Ay!- Dijo la voz algo adolorida mientras que se levantaba con vergüenza- ¡Lo siento muchísimo Yoh! .. Nadie me abría, así que entré.

 El menor Asakura sonrió más calmado. A veces uno necesita un golpe, y reacciona.

 -No te preocupes, Manta- El menor sonrió mientras se incorporaba- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Sí... ¿Cómo ha estado el salero con patas?

 Manta abrió los ojos al máximo, mientras que señalaba a Hao. Sin saber porque, ellos cambiaron de repente.

 -_¡Baka!- Le dijo Yoh, antes de volver a primer plano._

_-¡Perdón!- Respondió Hao confundido- Yo no hice nada... ¡No intenté cambiar!_

-¿Y-Yoh?- Respiró Manta mientras que se sentaba al suelo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos- .... ¿Ha-Hao?

 Los gemelos sonrieron resignados.

_-¡bueno!- Le dijo Hao en un suspiro- Mejor cuéntale al chichón de piso lo que pasa._

- Sí, Hao...- Dejó escarpar Yoh mientras que Manta se tornaba más confundido, y algo temeroso-... Le explicaré lo que pasa.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

Notas:

 .___________.    ... Pensé que saldría mejor... ¡Lo juro! ToT En serio!! _ Perdón!! **¡¡LO SIENTO!!**

 .--. Bueno, ya hay algo de romance en esto.. u.uU *Suspiro* .. ¬_¬ Síe!

 Aún así, espero que continúen leyendo.. ;__; ¡Por favor! 

Lo de entrenar con canciones salió, ya que a mi sobrina le encanta escuchar música de la PC, y siempre me dice: "Pon una canción para que algún personaje la baile" xD Y.. Pues!! ^^U .__. Lo incluí. ... Je-Je.. .---.

 u.uU Hao besando a Anna? Bueno! Era su venganza… u.uU  =P Además, el tiene ciertos arranques de malicia, que simplemente no puedo quitarle!! *¬*  

 xDDD 

 ^^ Ahora!! R/Rs!!! (XDD Ya está en la sección correcta!)

**Maru Kazegami:** Nihao!! XDD Síe! ^^U Ya arreglé ese pequeño detalle.. o.óU =P Ya está en español!! XD ^^ Síe!! A mi también me agradaba la idea de unir más a ambos personajes.. n_n Es divertido escribir! ^^ Muchísimas gracias por leer!! ^^ Ojalá y te continúe gustando!

**jocky-misao:** xDD Síe!! 9.9U Batallé un poco con ff.net! ¬¬U =P Pero, a la final pude pasarlo de sección!!! ToT Gracias por continuar leyendooooo!! ;_; Te lo agradezco!! ^^ xD Síe!! Yo también espero que Yoh lo controle!! XDD ... Pero, él también puede vengarse de alguna manera.. ¿No? XD 

**Anna Diethel Asakura:** xDD Hooola de Nuevo!! ^^ Antes que nada.. O.ô Tengo la _pequeña_ impresión de que te conozco! @@ ^^UU Estabas en el DX? (xD Sino.. _ Disculpa!) n_n ¡Qué bueno que te dio risa! (u.uU Se supone que esta cosa es cómica)  =P Síe!!! Hao x Lyserg!! (.__.U No sé, al menos a Hao le gusta.. xD O no?) xD ^^ Ojalá y no te haya decepcionado.

**Rally:** 8,8U .... Cuidado con esos tomates, Amiga.. xDD No te preocupes!! Pronto se te pasará la obsesión!! ToT ¡¡Síe!! ¡¡**Yaoi RLZ!!** ^^ Definitivamente! Gracias por seguir leyéndolo!! ^^ Ojalá y te haya gustado.

**Yami Bakura**: xDD Síe!! A mi también me fascina la pareja!! ^^ o.óU Hay muchos fans, pero, no muchos fics!! ^^U xDD Y como a mi me gusta..!! 9.9U =P Hacerlos no cuesta nada. Yo tampoco quiero saber como se siente esto que viven! x_x  xDD Síe!! ^^ Un poco controlada. Los cambios quedarán aún más precisos con el tiempo. XD Bueno! Es que como es todo lo que piensan! u.uU El pobre Yoh lo escucha todo.  ^^ Ojalá y esto te siga gustando.

**Alfader:** xDD Síe!! ^^U A veces hasta yo misma me sorprendo! (o.óU Las estrellas deben estar alineadas en una extraña posición para eso! XD) ^^ ¡Que bueno que te guste la pareja! =P Como verás, ya Anna está sospechando bastante de la situación! ^^U  n_n Muchas gracias por seguir en sintonía!! ^^ Me esforzaré!!

**Nanaka:** xDD Síe!! ¡Amamos el Yaoi! *¬* xDD Hao también es un de mis 4 personajes favoritos (xD No se nota?) xDDD Síe!!! Gracias por compartirlo! ñ_n Era necesario el sacrificio!! XD Ya, en serio. Muchísimas gracias por leer ^^ te agradezco mucho tu opinión!! XD Bueno! Ya pasó una "travesura" ^-^ Ahora, no tengo muy bien que pasará!! XDD Pero algo ha de pasar. Ojalá y te siga gustando! n_n

**sakura himura:** ^^U Bueno, tal vez no es la pareja oficial! O.óU Pero al menos te complací en un beso, o no? ^^ xDD Ojalá y sigas leyendo! ^^ Y me des tu opinión sobre sí el fic te gusta o no.

**Lourdes Ariki:** ./////. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! ^^ Me animas a seguir con esto! XD o.óU No me mires feo.. XDD SÍ hay Yoh x Anna!! Me declaro super fan de la pareja!! ñ_n No te preocupes! ^^ xDD Síe!! ^^U Iré a tus fics, y leeré! n_n 

**Milá:** ToT Que bueno que te esté gustando!! *Suspiro..* ^^ Ojalá y siga así! XDD Bueno!! ^^ Pronto lo solucionarán todo! XDD Ya verán. ^^ Gracias por leerlo!!

**Angel-de-Luz:** o///ó ^^ Wow!! Muchísimas gracias por tu R/R!! ^^ Me has animado mucho!! ;__; Tan linda (^^UU) ¡Gracias!! O sea.. u///u .. Gracias. Que bueno que la historia es de tu agrado! ^^ ¡Uuf! Me alegro bastante. .///.U Me das mucho honor!! ^^U Me sonrojé al leer.. ^^ Pero, también me da mucha felicidad! ^^ xDD Pronto solucionarán todo1! =P Mas me gusta divertirme con ellos!! XDDDDDD ^^ Espero no decepcionarte!! ^^ Y que te siga gustando.... ¡Gracias de nuevo!

*¬* eso fueron mis bellos y maravillosos R/Rs, que me encantan!! ToT Me animan tanto!! n_n Gracias a todos!!!!!

A los que gusten. Abierto para todo (También es mi MSN)-- zelshamada@hotmail.com 

**¡Gracias por leer!**

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	4. Puedo ayudar

Shaman King

_*2 en 1*_

**Capítulo 4:** Puedo ayudar.

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Ryu lavaba la loza sucia del desayuno. La música aún no acababa del todo, lo que decía que el entrenamiento aún no acababa (Y él estaba empezando a sospechar, que Anna dejaría ese KC con música bailable hasta terminar de asear la casa.)

 Chocolove por su parte, había terminado de hacer la comida, y ahora tenía intenciones de ir a limpiar lo que Ren, Horo Horo y Lyserg habían dejado (Por ahora) incompleto.

**-------*-------**

**_Tonight is what it means to be young!_**

**_-------*-------_**

****

 El moreno no era exactamente el mejor bailarín, pero todo lo hacía con gracia y un estilo único que lo hacía resaltar. Se deslizó hacia atrás mientras que bailaba.

  Pilika estaba recostada sobre la pared mientras tomaba aire: Huir de Anna era una tarea **bastante** difícil. Chocolove se percató de la presencia de la hermana de Horo Horo. Le sonrió mientras que siguió bailando con ritmo.

**-------*-------**

**_Tonight is what it means to be young!_**

**_-------*-------_**

 La chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada. Para ella, aquel moreno era muy gracioso.

 Chocolove se acercó a ella y tomó su mano mientras que la invitaba a bailar con él. Ryu miraba la escena con gracias desde la cocina:

-¡Estos jóvenes!- Suspiró- Generación Posterior a Elvis...

 Ambos chicos seguían bailando a grandes pasos, mientras que sonreían.

 -¡Jajaja! Bailas bien, Choco- Dijo la chica mientras que la hacía dar una vuelta algo exagerada.

-¡No pue'!- Respondió el lindo chico sonrojado- Solo son pasitos que me enseñó Ponchogo. 

-¡Jajaja!

 Seguían bailando. Luego de unos minutos, casi sin desear, la canción terminó, también dando fin a la cinta musical, lo que significaba que el entrenamiento había terminado. 

-Un placer, señorita.

 -Prométeme que luego volveremos a bailar- Chocolove sonrió.

**[~~~~~~~]**

-Cálmate, Manta- Dijo Yoh con gracia mientras que se sentaba e el suelo de su habitación, ya que Hao también quería hablar con el (Por el mayor llamado) "Enanito". Necesitaban un lugar donde estar solos.

 -Yoh.. ¿Estás bien?- Atinó a decir el joven mientras que veía a su mejor amigo preocupado- ¿Por qué de repente vi a Hao?

-¿Será por que estoy aquí?- Salió diciendo Hao con ironía.

-_¡Oye! ¡Cálmate!- Le reclamó el menor en su mente- ¿Por qué cambias tan rápido?_

_-Créeme que yo tampoco sé. Parece que ya nos estamos acostumbramos a un solo cuerpo para los dos, y cuando queremos hablar, cambiamos._

-¿... Hao..?- Repitió Manta en un hilo de voz- ¿Dónde está Yoh? ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Tú turno- Dijo Hao mientras cambian.

-Manta,- Yoh cambio mientras que veía a su amigo con serenidad- Cálmate. Te explicaremos lo que pasa...

-Aunque, nosotros tampoco sepamos con exactitud.- Hao opinó.

-¿Qué hacen los dos juntos?- Preguntó el chico Oyamada- Y el el cuerpo de Yoh.

-Te explicaremos, pequeñín...-

-Nuestra alma es una sola- Lo interrumpió su gemelo- En un mismo cuerpo; Pero...

-Aún quedan nuestras mentes- La malicia de Hao apareció en el semblante de Yoh, dando a entender que no era él.

-Esta mañana lo descubrimos.

-Y eso es lo que pasa, ena...

-Manta...- Volvió a interrumpir.

_-¿Podrías dejar de interrumpirme?_

 -_¿Podrías dejar de llamar así a Manta?_

_-¿Te molesta?- El mayor rió- Pero, sí es pequeño._

_-No me importa. Silencio._

 Manta observó detenidamente a el joven Asakura mientras que hablaba con su mente. Su semblante parecía cambiar un poco, pero aún así, se veía claramente que Yoh estaba en primera persona.

 Él era un chico muy inteligente, mucho más para su edad. Había captado lo esencial de la teoría y de lo que pasaba. 

 Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana en la habitación de su amigo: Ya estaba atardeciendo, y hace algunos minutos había escuchado con llegaban Horo Horo, Ren y Lyserg, de alguna parte que él desconocía (^^U Nosotros también!)

 -Yoh...- Dijo casi en un susurro, mientras que su semblante reflejaba que no tenía tanto miedo como al principio- ¿Yo podría ayudar en algo?

 Ambos hermanos sonrieron.

_-Me agrada el chichón de piso..._

_-¡Que se llama Manta!_

_-Peor aún.. ¡Es un mantel!_

_-Hao... Silencio. Él nos puede ayudar, es muy bueno en muchas cosas._

_-Lo sé..._

 La mirada de Manta era decidida.

**[~~~~~~~]**

-...  ¿Cuánta fuerza puede tener una persona?- Preguntó Horo Horo algo adolorido  por la caída.

-Yo soy más fuerte que ella...- Replicó Ren tratando de no mostrar incomodidad. 

-Sí...- Respondió irónico el chico del Norte mientras que veía con malas-intenciones un pastel sobre la mesa: Seguramente horneado por Tamao- Tu también me puedes mandar a volar hasta el basurero municipal. 

-Al menos caímos en la zona de colchones viejos.

-¡¡¿Qué??!- Replicó mientras que traía el pastel para sí, y empezaba a planificar como comerlo- ¡Suertudo! Y yo que caí en la zona de autos chatarra.

-Al menos no caímos en la zona de desperdicios...- Respondió Ren mientras que se cursaba de brazos, y cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Síe...- Horo Horo trataba de partir el pastel- Pobre, Lyserg...

-Pero, repito, yo podría mandarlos a todos ustedes más allá del basurero.

-¡Ay sí, tú!- Se burló- No eres tan fuerte. Soy mucho más fuerte que tu, tiburón...

-¡¡¿Cómo me llamaste??-

-¡Tiburón!

-¡Eso no, Pelos-de-Cuerpo-Espín! ¿Me estás llamando débil?

-Tómatelo como quieras.

 El chico Tao ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a sentir esa especie de enojo-involuntario cada vez que hablaba con el Shaman del Norte. Pero, no por eso, no se vengaría.

 Justo cuando Horo Horo decidió comerse el pastel de golpe, Ren tomo su cara y la aplastó con brusquedad sobre el alimento.

 -¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¿Ya ves quién es el más débil?

Horo Horo subió la cabeza, dándole al chico chino muchas más ganas de reír: Estaba toda cubierta de merengue.

-Primero: No puedo ver, _algo_ me obstruye mi visión- Lugo se levantó rápidamente del suelo viendo a Ren con furia- Segundo: ¡¡Te haré tragar todo éste pastel!!

 El chico Tao reaccionó levantándose de golpe, y dándose a una carrera con el fin de que lo atrapara, pero, algo inesperado aconteció.

 Horo Horo lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera escapar, y sin más ni más juntó su cara con la de él con intesión de mancharlo.

 Luego de un segundo, el chico de las Montañas se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban unidos, y ambos ya cubiertos por el merengue. Los dos abrieron los ojos, pero luego empezar a besarse.

 Dando rienda suelta a sus lenguas, y dejándose llevar, empezaban a disfrutar _mucho_ el momento. Pero, luego de un momento se separaron, viéndose con ojos confundidos. Y aunque tenían las caras llenas casi en su totalidad de la crema del pastel, y respiraban con agitación, el silencio reinó el la habitación (xD Salió un verso, con poco esfuerzo)

 -Yo...- Horo Horo estaba muy sonrojado- ... bueno...

 Ren pareció reaccionar en ese instante: _Hazte el indiferente. Haz como sí no te hubiera gustado. Como sí no te gustaría repetirlo una y otra vez con la misma persona que tienes en frente_ Aquel, fue el mensaje que le dictaba su mente.

 Y así lo hizo.  Dando media vuelta, y retirándose del salón, habló:

-¡Bah! Voy a darme una ducha.

 El chico-azul se volvió a sentar con calma en el suelo, mientras que hablaba para sí mismo:

-No era mi intención que te enteraras así de lo que sentía, Ren... Solo fue que no me pude controlar.

  Un chico tras de la pared escuchó lo dicho sonriendo:

-¡Ay, mi Horo Horo! ... ¿En qué lío nos metiste ahora?- Luego, siguió su camino hacía la ducha.

**[~~~~~~~]**

-Que extraño...- Suspiró Tamao mientras veía la mesa de la cocina- Estoy segura de que dejé un pastel aquí... ¡Diab los! Debí haberle preguntado al joven Horo Horo antes de que se marchara.

 Un ruido de teclado en el jardín la distrajo, haciendo que se olvidara del pastel.

 Salió fuera de la casa, y se encontró con un concentrado Manta.

-Buenas noche, joven Manta- La chica rosa, sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Tamao- Respondió él mientras que no apartaba su vista de la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- 

 Ésta pregunta lo hizo subir la mirada con algo de nerviosismo: Él estaba seguro de que no era lo mejor de que Tamao se enterara; No era por las malas intenciones o algo, sino que ¿Cómo reaccionaría?. Trató de disimular:

-Pues.. ¡Es una tarea del colegio!

-¡Wow!- Sonrió la chica- Usted es un joven muy inteligente.

 Manta se sonrojó.

-No es para tanto..- Sonrió mientras que llevaba hacia atrás su mano derecha.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿De qué trata su tarea?

Otra vez el nerviosismo inicial.

-Ehrm.. Cosas extrañas que suceden, y sus posibles soluciones, Tamao.

 La chica parpadeó confundida.

**[~~~~~~~]**

_-_¡Ay! Darse un baño es tan relajante- Suspiró Yoh con los ojos cerrados, mientras que sentía que Hao trataba de no pensar, aunque casi en vano.

 -Así es....- Siguió Ren mientras que se hundía en el agua.

-Y ayuda a quitarte cualquier cosa, o porquería que se te haya pegado...- Suspiró Lyserg por último mientras que se daba con un esponja en su brazo derecho por décimo quinta vez.

 _-¿Por eso estás nervioso?- Preguntó Yoh divertido a su hermano pensando._

_-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¿¿Yo?? ¿Nervioso?_

_-¡Vamos! Lyserg está muy cerca._

_-¡¿Y qué?!_

_-...Está desnudo....- Rió._

_-**¡Cállate!**_

****

_-¡Que no hagas eso, Hao!_

_-Entonces calla. Yo no soy tan pervertido. Bueno, sí lo soy, pero hasta ciertas cosas  me dan timidez._

_-Jiji... ¿No eras tú el "Gran y temido, Hao Asakura"? ¿Con pena? Jiji.. Lo que hace el amor._

_-¡Silencio! A ti te pasa casi lo mismo con Anna._

_-Sí,.. Mi querida Annita. Lo que me recuerda que tengo que vengarme de alguna forma de tu beso._

_-¿Qué? Pe-Pero.. ¡A ti te besaron también!_

_-No importa.. Tengo que vengarme. Jijiji.. ¡Cosas personales! Cariño entre hermanos._

_-¿Qué harás?_

 Lyserg sintió que lo observaban, mientras que Yoh trataba de soportar los gritos de su gemelo, ya que le había contado su plan.

-¿Qué sucede, amigo Yoh?- Preguntó Lyserg mientras que se cubría todo su cabello con la espuma del Shampoo. 

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Lyserg- Dihco esto, salió de la bañera de una manera un tanto brusca, y nada natural en él según sus amigos. Luego de una risa, se dio a la fuga.

 -¿Qué le pasará?

 Ren cerró los ojos.

-Está loco... ¡Es todo!

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del Capítulo 4.**

_Notas:_

PERDÓN!!! Éste capítulo salió mucho mejor en mi mente!! u_u .. Lo siento... ¿Ya dije que me esforzaré? ToT 

 Gracias por continuar leyendo esta bazofia.. u.uU Ojalá y les siga gustando. No la abandonaré!! n_n 

 ;__; No contestaré R/Rs hoy *Llorando*, Zeli-zen (Mi PC), me odia ToT .. ¬¬U Y no quiere hacer aparecer esa **bellísima** página!

^^ Pero, muchas gracias a todos! ToT Sobretodo los que han seguido el fic!! ;_; *Sinf* n_n GRACIAS!!!

Mi e-mail -- zelshamada@hotmail.com

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	5. ¿Arrepentido?

Shaman King

_*2 en 1*_

**Capítulo 5:** ¿Arrepentido?

**[~~~~~~~]**

-Es el trabajo para mi escuela...- Repitió Manta sintiendo como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cabeza.

-¡No se preocupes, Joven Manta! Estoy segura de que usted podrá hacerla- Sonrió, haciendo que el pequeñín se sonrojara.

-Pues,...- El joven empezaba a creer que la rosada no se iría de ahí hasta que le explicara- Verás Tamao, trata de cuando uno quiere separar una cosa de un cuerpo. Te explico... REM... Por ejemplo... Mmmh... ¿El... Cabello?

-¿El cabello joven Manta?

-¡Bueno! Es un ejemplo- Rió- Pues, suponte que tienes mucho cabello- Ante eso tomó un mechón que caía sobre su cara- Deseas... Ponerlo en otro lugar.. Ehrmm... ¡Como una cabeza calva! ¡Exacto!... Ehrm... Y.... Necesitas que esa cabeza, sea parecida a alguien... Ejemplo, otra Tamao.

 Podemos destacar, que la pelirosada a penas y había captado, que Manta le quería cortarle el cabello.

-Pues... Haría otra igual a mi ¿O no?

 Ésta respuesta tan simple, pareció iluminar el cerebro del pequeñín. 

-Tal vez..- Dijo empezando a teclear con emoción en su PC- Podamos lograrlo.

 Luego de unos minutos, en el cual la chica optó por sentarse al lado del mejor amigo de Yoh, él sorió.

-¡Tal vez sí haya solución!

Justo después de decir la frase, la puerta de entrada se abrió.

-¡Ya llegué!- La voz de Fausto se escuchó hasta el jardín.

**[~~~~~~~]**

-_¡No puedes hacerme eso!- Le reclamó Hao mentalmente a su hermano menor- **¡Es mi orgullo!**_

_-¡Hao! ¡Deja de gritar que me duele la cabeza!_

_-¡Oh! ¿Me pregunto porque lo seguiré haciendo?- Ironizó._

_-¡Vamos! Es simplemente mi venganza..._

-¡¡Pero yo no me metí con tu orgullo y dignidad!! ¡Lo que le queda al GRAN HAO!... ¡Ni cuerpo tengo!

-Bueno,- Siguió en voz alta-... Podría ser peor.

 Lyserg pasó desprevenido en ese momento justo al frente de Yoh. Éste, no iba a perder la oportunidad, e ignorando los gritos de su hermano mayor, lo llamó.

-¡Oye Lyserg!- Casi gritó con felicidad- ¡Ven!

-¿Qué sucede, amigo Yoh?- Respondió con amabilidad.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante... Sobre el último mensaje de Hao.

 El semblante de Lyserg se endureció.

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Horo Horo entró a su habitación con un aire triste, y un semblante pensante.

 Pilika, a pesar de estar bailando con una música imaginaria, (Oh! Me pregunto, quién será  su pareja? =P ^_~) , se detuvo en seguida. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano?

-¿Horo Horo?- Preguntó- ¿Qué sucede?

El Ainu pareció asustarse ante la pregunta; Tal vez, estaba tan sumido en su mundo de sentimientos y pensares, que se acostumbró al silencio.

-No pasa nada, Pilika- Respondió mientras que se acostaba en su cama.

 Su hermana se le acercó, para nada más lo hizo retrocedió tapándose la nariz.

-¡¡Horo Horo!!- Le gritó- ¿¿Qué haces acostado?? ¡¡Tienes que ir a bañarte!! **¡Ahora!**

 El chico, le hizo caso omiso a la orden: No se sentía tan animado, como para responderle.

Pilika, se preocupó.

-¿Qué tienes, hermano?

Horo Horo suspiró. No le podía decir a su hermana que había besado a Ren, ¿Verdad?

-Pilika, no pasa nada... Sólo que, no sé, la limpieza de hoy, me dejó cansado.

 La chica peliazul no era nada tonta, sabía de sobra que su hermano mentía. Pero, cuando se empeñaba en no decir nada (Cosa que no era muy normal, porque el chico era muy extrovertido), ¡No decía nada!

 -¿Sabes?- Empezó sonriendo, y tomándolo por lo hombros- Un baño caliente te ayudará a relajarte.

 Horo Horo no supo sí lo decía de corazón, o sí lo único que quería era que se bañara.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Ambos chicos estaban sentados, al rededor de la mesa cuadrada del desayuno. Yoh parecía divertido, aunque _extrañamente_ perturbado; Lyserg por el contrario, estaba muy serio.

-Mira, Lyserg...- Yoh trataba por todo los medios de que Hao no pasara al primer plano- Lo que tengo que decirte, es algo que Hao me dejó chico...

-¿Qué te dejó dicho?- Preguntó el de cabello verde- ¿Cómo?

-Ehrm... Telepatía.

_-¡Oh, hermanito! ¡Que original!- Ironizó Hao._

_-Silencio... ¡¡Estoy en medio de mi operación!_

-... Claro, Yoh. ¿Qué dejó dicho?

 Durante un segundo, Yoh quiso gritar de dolor, ya que Hao tomó control, y se mordió la lengua... En vano.

-Pues, mira... Él ha... ha... di... ek..ek...- Yoh hablaba con esfuerzo supremo.

_-¡No... Te per... Permitiré... que lo digas!!- Le dijo Hao tratando por todos los medios de que no hablara._

-¿Yoh?- Lyserg se empezaba a asustar.

-Es que... ¡¡Tengo estreñimiento!! ... Eck... Me cuestaa**aaaaa** hablAr.

-_Jajaja, hermanito.. ¡No dirás nada! _

_-¡¡¡Sí lo diré!!!- Le reclamó._

-¿Qué comiste, amigo?

-¿Mmh?... Ehrm... Un.. ped**aaaaaaazo** de chocolate.. ¡Chocolove me lo dio! .. Seguro pensó que sería una buena **brOOOOOma**...

-Ehrm... ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-¡Claro!- Sonrió- Hao me mandó decir... ¡Ekc!... Qu.. Que él.. ¡¡**Ay**!! Él lamenta mucho t**Oo**do lo que te hizo, y le hizo al mundo.

 Luego de la declaración, Hao dejó de luchar, sintiendo su orgullo, y cualquier otra cosa que le quedara, caer.

_-¡Maldito seas, Yoh!- Se quejó- ¡No puedo creer que le dijeras!_

Sonrió. El semblante de Lyserg se tornó a sorprendido.

-¿Él te dijo eso?

-¡Así es!... También quiso que yo te dijera.. ¡Que él te estimaba muchísimo!- Sintió como su corazón se estremecía,... Pero, el sentimiento era de Hao. Una punzada de pena se apoderó de él.

_-¡Claro! Ahora tenme lástima..._

_-.. Hao... Ya no me gusta tanto mi venganza..._

Lyserg parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-...Eso es algo imposible, ¿No te parece?

 Yoh no respondió, empezaba a pensar que no debió haber dicho tanto.

-Bueno...- Siguió mientras que se levantaba del suelo, y se retiraba- ... Supongo que gracias Yoh.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, e Yoh sólo escuchaba los lamentos mentales de su hermano.

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Horo Horo sacó su cabeza del agua caliente. Pilika, había tenido una buena idea. Ya no parecía haber llegado del basurero, y al menos se estaba relajando.

 Que lástima que sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz.

-... Es increíble la forma con la que te diste cuenta...- Suspiró- ¡Baka yo!... Al menos, no te veías molesto...

**[~~~~~~~]**

_-¿Ves lo que hiciste, hermanito-baka?- Le reclamó Hao mentalmente._

_-¡Ya! ¡Te pedí perdón! ¿No eres feliz con eso?_

_-¿¿¿Feliz??? **¿¿¿FELIZ???** ¡¡Yoh!! ¡¡¡Se confundió feo!!! ¡¡Le acabas de decir a la persona que más quiero...!!!_

_-¡Lo admitiste de forma directa!- Rió- ¡Hao! Eso es un progreso._

_-¡¡¡Aaaaaayyyy!!! ¡¡Que insoportable!! ¿Podrías...? ¿¿¿¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE PENSAR???? ¿Por favor? ¡Vamos! Soy tu hermano mayor.. Simplemente.. ¡Cállate!_

_-... Hao...._

 En ese momento, la presencia de Anna se hizo presente en la  habitación. Yoh abrió los ojos.

-Hola, Annita...

 La chica simplemente le observó con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. 

-¿Qué sucede, Yoh?- Preguntó nuevamente su prometida.

-Todo está bien- Sonrió.

 Luego de estar un tiempo detallándolo, queriendo hacerle notar en donde estaba diferente, se retiró sin  decir palabra.

_-A veces creo,.. Que ella sabe.- Susurró Yoh a su hermano._

 El mayo Asakura pasó a primer plano, y dominó el cuerpo de su hermano.

-¡Pues yo me voy a dormir! ¡Ya me hiciste pasar una gran vergüenza!

_-Hao,...**¡¡Ya te dije que lo siento!!**_

_-¡¡Deja de hacer eso!!- Le chilló- ¡Silencio!_

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

Notas:

.. Bien! 5 capítulo! Lo único que puedo decir, además de disculpen quedó tan malo, es ¡¡Disculpen la tardanza!!

 Bueno, creo que éste capítulo quedó extraño. Manta llegó a una "solución" que ya verán en el próximo capítulo. Horo anda confundido, e Yoh se siente mal por haber hablado más de la cuenta.. o.óU Anna sospecha, etc... ^^ Ya tengo TODA la historia prepara, ojalá y guste.

 Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron R/Rs, o me mandaron e-mails.. xD .. ¡Sin ustedes no puedo! Muchas gracias!

**¡Se lo dedico a todos!**

Mi e-mail, siempre abierto -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada


	6. La verdad

Shaman King

_*2 en 1*_

**Capítulo 6:** La verdad

**[~~~~~~~]**

Desde que Fausto entró a la casa, Manta se había disculpado con Tamao, diciéndole que tenía que hablar algo muy importante con el rubio doctor. Y no había mentido.

 Luego de contarle la situación, con millones de ejemplos, y trabándose en algunas partes, el mayor de ambos logró entender el problema, y la posible solución planteada por Manta.

 -Puede ser, Manta...- Suspiró luego de un minuto en silencio, pensando- Creo que no es imposible. Necesito tu ayuda en esto...

-¡Te ayudaré en lo que sea!- Dijo con una mirada decidida.

 Fausto sonrió en respuesta, mientras que millones de ideas pasaban volando por su cabeza.

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Había amanecido. Podemos destacar, que la situación en la casa Asakura, no era la mejor en aquello momentos. Entre la confusión y locura, había pasado el día anterior, y éste empezaba a dar señales de que sería igual... O peor.

 Hao se despertó en primer plano aquella mañana, sintiéndose extrañamente cansado. Tal vez, fue por el esfuerzo que hizo peleando con Yoh para ver quien dormiría en primera persona. El menor Asakura dio una fuerte batalla, pero, Hao había ganando, dejándolos a ambos sin fuerza alguna: Los agotados durmientes.

_-¡Buenos días, Hao!- Le dijo una voz en su cabeza, que encontró insoportable._

_-Sí,... ¡Lo que digas!_

_-¿Cuál es el mal genio?- Preguntó Yoh pensando. Hao estaba seguro, que de haber estado controlando su cuerpo, habría sonreído._

_-Grr... ¿Y aún lo preguntas?_

_-¡Hao! ¿Podrías dejar de recordarlo? ¡Ya te he dicho una y otra vez que lo siento!_

_-Lo sé... Tus pensamientos no me dejaron dormir en paz ayer. Y he de admitir que me resultó gratificante oír tus remordimientos._

_-...¡Bueno, ya! A levantarse._

_-¿Siempre despiertas tan tarde?_

_-¡¡¡Aaaah, hermano!!!! Es que dormir se siente muy bien._

-Yoh...- Rió, esta vez en voz alta- Que holgazán eres...

Yoh tomó posesión del cuerpo, ya que Hao no opuso resistencia; Caminó al espejo que había en la pared, y empezó a contemplar su rostro nuevamente, dándole un especial interés a sus ojos... Tal vez queriendo ver la presencia de Hao dentro de ellos.

-Ya te he dicho que cuando uno está en el primer plano del cuerpo, el otro no se nota- Ahora el rostro que se reflejaba era el de Hao.

-Pero, mira...- Volvieron a cambiar- Nuestros rostros son distintos.

-La esencia nunca es igual,... Hasta en los gemelos más parecidos- Hao hablaba observándose al espejo, o más bien, teniendo una conversación _cara a cara_ con su hermano.

-Lo sé, Hao...

 Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de Hao volviera.

-Pero, ¡Has de admitir que soy más apuesto!

-¡Sigue soñando!- Rió.- Habrá que averiguar lo que Lyserg piensa ¿No lo crees?

El rostro sonrojado de Hao se hizo presente, mientras que Yoh sentía un nerviosismo que no era propio.

 -¡¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!!

-Jijijiji....

**[~~~~~~~]**

Ren Tao caminaba por los pasillos de la casa Asakura, con el destino de comer su desayuno, para luego ir a entrenar un rato. 

Tal vez le serviría para despejar la mente...

 Al volver a recordar la escena que vivió el día pasado, se sonrojó.  ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

 Odiaba tener los pensamientos tan revueltos, y que su corazón y estómago les siguieran el juego. Él estaba consiente de que Horo Horo le quería, pero ¿Y él?...

-Basta de hacerse el insensible- Dijo en un susurro con los dientes apretados.

  Él sabía que también le quería, lo que aún no lograba entender, era ¿Por qué entonces no se lo decía? Acabaría con su nerviosismo, y se sentiría tranquilo.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que me frena?- Volvió a preguntarse por lo bajo.

 A su cerebro le vino la palabra '_Miedo_' como un flash. Él no tenía miedo. ¡¡Un Tao jamás sentía miedo!! Sobretodo de algo que en realidad no entendía...

...¿Verdad?...

_-¡¡Parece que va a llover!! El cielo se está nublando. ¡¡Parece que va a llover! ¡Ay, mamá! Me estoy mojando..._- La canción entonada por Ryu le llegó rápidamente a los oídos, haciéndolo alzar su mirada- ¡Hola, Ren!- Le saludó su amigo.

-Errg... Buenos días, Ryu- Trataba de esconder el mal humor que le asaltaba cada vez que se topaba con alguien mientras que pensaba... Cosa que pasaba desde ayer.

-¿Qué sucede, niño?- Le preguntó el hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡¡¿¿Cómo que qué me pasa?!?!? ¡¡Nada me pasa!! ¡¡¿¿Qué me va a pasar?!??!

-¡Oye! No te alteres... Aunque,... Ya sé que algo te pasa- Le sonrió cínicamente.

 Ren iba a contestar, pero un dialogo venido de la habitación del dueño de la casa llamó su atención, y también la de Ryu. 

 ¿Con quién demonios hablaba Yoh?

-¿Quién está con el joven Yoh?- Preguntó el mayor mientras que se volteaba hacia su cuarto.

-Vayamos a ver...- Ren tomó la puerta corrediza entre sus manos.

**[~~~~~~~]**

-¡Vamos, Hao!- Decía Yoh observando el espejo- ¡Admitiste que te gustaba!

-¿Y eso qué?- Hao pasó a primer plano- Aún no quiero que metas tus narices en eso.

-Yo puedo ayudarte...- Empezó Yoh casi cínicamente- Creo que soy más amigo de él, que tú.

Una mueca de mal humor se reflejó en el semblante del mayor Asakura.

-¡Ay, Yoh! En otras circunstancias, ya estarías muerto...

-Pero no lo estoy, así que nada... ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptarás mi ayuda?

-¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme? Sé que no tienes la más mínima idea.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Me siento raro, Yoh...- Comentó Hao haciendo esfuerzos por no despegar sus ojos del espejo.

-¿Por qué, Hao?

-¿¿¿¿¿¿HAO?????- Gritó Ren desde la puerta con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Don Yoh? ¿¿Está bien?? ¿Qué sucede?

Yoh se quedó con un semblante serio, mientras que escuchaba su hermano hablándole _["¡¡Yoh!! La cagam..."]_, luego, pasó a su semblante despreocupado y a su típica risa.

-Jijijiji... ¡Amigos! Hay algo que debo decirles.

_-¡Sí, hermanito!... Salva la patria- Hao habló en su mente._

**[~~~~~~~]**

Habían pasado varios minutos de incómodo silencio. Todas las personas que ocupaban la casa, estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa siendo el cuerpo de Yoh en centro de atención.

 -¿Cuándo hablarán?- Replicó Hao tomando posesión del cuerpo de su gemelo, y dejando a todos un tanto asustados por el cambio.

 La historia que le contaban era un tanto **muy** alocada. ¿Qué el espíritu de Hao estaba compartiendo el cuerpo de Yoh?

 -Lo que quiere decir,... Que desde ayer hemos tenido a Hao entre nosotros..- Dejó escapar Anna.

-Usted lo estaba ayudando, ¿No es verdad, joven Manta?- Preguntó Tamao, haciendo memoria del amigo del joven Yoh haciendo una investigación.

-Así es,... Ayer lo supe.

-Sí, el único que sabía sobre esto era el en...

-¡Manta!- Yoh interrumpió a Hao pasando a primer plano, para evitar que dijera algo con respecto a la estatura de Oyamada.

-En realidad,...- Empezó el pequeñín- Fausto también lo sabe.

Yoh le observó comprendiendo el porque, mientras que Hao le daba su opinión mentalmente ignorando la de él mismo: _¡Soplón!_

-Es cierto...- Habló el doctor con seriedad, y casi sin expresión en el rostro- Yo lo sabía, pero Manta lo hizo con la mejor de la intenciones.

-Lo sé, Manta. No te preocupes- Yoh sonrió.

-¿Y Hao no duele o algo por el estilo dentro de ti, Yoh?- Preguntó Horo Horo curioso.

-¿¿Cómo voy a dolerle, baka??- Hao pasó a la vista de todos.

-¡Hao!... Contrólate- Fue turno de Yoh.

-Lo que digas.- El mayor Asakura suspiró con resignación- No, no duele, Horo Horo.- Le respondió de forma cortante y cínica.

-¡Están hecho un arroz con mango!- Dejó escapar Chocolove, aunque Ren lo golpeara con la mesa después.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no tienes malas intenciones?- Preguntó el desconfiado Tao.

-Pues, sí a mi cuerpo le pasa algo- Le empezó a explicar Yoh con calma- Hao también resulta herido. Además, somos una misma alma, y yo lo vencí, siendo la mía la más fuerte.

-¡¡Lo cual fue una suerte!!- Hao pasó a primer plano- Y de la buena. Supongo que fue que todos ustedes se unieron.

_-Aún me pregunto como rayos lo hicieron- Pensó Hao._

_-El poder de la amistad, hermanito- Le respondió mentalmente Yoh._

_-¡Oh, cállate! Y sigue con esto._

 Pero, antes de que Yoh abriera la boca, alguien en la mesa de levantó bruscamente.

-Lyserg...- Dejó escapar Ryu en un suspiro.

-Pues, yo no compartiré la misma casa con él.- Dicho esto, el inglés se retiró.

Durante un momento, Anna estuvo segura de que el semblante en el cuerpo de Yoh, era el de Hao, y se veía entristecido. 

-Lyserg...- Dijo el mayor de los gemelos con voz ronca.

_-Hao... Todo estará bien.- Le habló Yoh mentalmente, sintiendo su tristeza._

_-Él no me quiere, y nunca me querrá... Por un momento me dejé esperanzar por ti, ¡Baka Yoh!_

_-Hao,..._

_-Me voy de aquí. Odio que tus amigos me miren así._

_-Pronto serán tus amigos también._

_-Deja de decir tonterías, ellos son bastante diminutos._

_-¡Deja de pensar eso!_

 Sin decir otra palabra, el cuerpo de Yoh se levantó, y salió del cuarto por otra puerta, contraria a donde Lyserg había partido.

 Todos se quedaron en silencio, luego de que Manta y Fausto se retiraran alegando que tenían que seguir trabajando en la _solución_ del problema.

 -Hao está entre nosotros...- Dijo Pilika mirando nada en especial.

-Él es muy raro.- Opinó Ryu.

-¡Sí! Como sí tuviera dos personalidades, ¡Pueh!

-Chocolove tiene razón- Horo Horo suspiró- Pero, al menos no nos ha hecho daño... Y conociendo a Yoh nos pedirá que confiamos en él.

-Sí...- Ahora el apuesto Tao tomó la palabra- Aunque, será muy raro. Y yo nunca confiaré plenamente en él.

-Lo que Yoh decida será respetado, ¿Entienden?- Sentenció Anna antes de levantarse y retirarse.

 Todos los presentes se quedaron observándose entre ellos, analizando la situación, mientras que Tamao servía té.

 Las únicas miradas que no chocaban, era las de Horo Horo y Ren.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

Notas:

 Sexto capítulo. Bueno, creo que al menos, quedó con alguna calidad. Ehrm... Creo. ¡Al menos mayor que el capítulo  pasado sí! Pero, sigue estando mediocre, así que pido las mil disculpas por eso.

 ¡Ya todos se enteraron de lo que le pasa a Yoh! XD Les gustó como. Sinceramente, no sé muy bien como se me ocurrió.. @@U ¡Pero bueno! Lyserg parece molesto ¿O confundido? ¿Qué pasa con Horo y Ren? (T__TU Que linda pareja).. Ryo cantará más d la canción de lluvia? O.ôU ¿Cuál es la _solución_ pensada por Manta y Fausto?

 ñ____n Velo en el próximo capítulo! xDD  =P

 ¡Bueno! **GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS R/Rs!!!!**  Mi inspiran mucho!! n___n

Mi e-mail, siempre para todos -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	7. Respuestas tardías

Shaman King

_*2 en 1*_

**Capítulo 7:** Respuestas tardías

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Yoh Asakura abrió los ojos algo extrañado aquel día. El día de ayer había sido bastante agitado para ambos gemelos Asakura, sobretodo porque **todos** los de la casa, se habían enterado de la verdad.

 Viéndolo de cierto punto de vista, la situación no era tan mala; Todos sabían, y Hao no tendría que permanecer escondido siendo el único contacto su hermano y manta. 

 «Nuevos amigos» Había dicho Yoh tratando de alegrarle, pero Hao sólo refunfuñó, y evocó los recuerdos de la batalla pasada. El menor Asakura le había dicho que las conclusiones a las cual llegaba eran erróneas, pero Hao parecía más terco que Ren.

 Se habían acostado con cierta sensación de incomodidad, que Yoh no supo especificar de quien era. Al menos ésa vez, Hao no dio batalla, e Yoh pudo dormir en un primer plano... Lo malo fue que la mente del mayor gemelo, seguía intranquila.

  Justamente eso, se le hacía extraño a Yoh: No sentía la mente de Hao.

_-Tal vez estás dormido...- Pensó- Jijijiji.... **¡¡Buenos días, Hao!!**_

 Esperó durante unos segundos con una sonrisa que su hermano le reclama por despertarlo con un grito  (En la mente), que el reproche no vino.

 -¿Hao?- Preguntó en voz alta tratando de relajarse para que, sí su hermano quería, pasara a primer plano. Pero nada pasó.

 El menor Asakura se levantó rápidamente de donde dormía, y fue directamente al espejo, en donde empezó a llamar a su hermano casi con desesperación.

-¿¿Hao??... ¡¡Dime que estás bien!! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡¡No me asustes!! Sí ésta es una broma, me vengaré...

 Su semblante se tornó confundido y casi con temeroso. ¿Por qué Hao no contestaba?

 Suspiró. Lo mejor sería bajar a comer, tal vez, lo que necesitaba eran fuerzas para oírlo.

**[~~~~~~~]**

 La escena vivida en la mesa del desayuno parecía fuera de lo normal. Hace 3 días, estarían todos comiendo, golpeándose, hablándose, insultándose, y demás, unos con otros; ahora, reinaba el silencio. Dejó de ser un lugar cómodo.

 Yoh llegó extrañándose de que todos estuvieran callados, y sólo salían de su boca los sonidos de estar masticando comida. Horo Horo y Ren parecían no quererse dirigir la palabra, aunque, no parecían molestos. Anna tenía un dejo de estar más mal humorada y fría que de costumbre. Lyserg no comía, simplemente contemplaba la comida de su plato, como sí fuera de lo más interesante. Chocolove parecía el único ser animado en el paisaje, viendo a todos con un semblante de sorprendido.

-Buenos... días...- Dijo, aunque casi le parecía una falta de respeto a la Ley del hielo que, al parecer, todos tenían montada entre sí.

-¡¡Buenos días, Yyhto!!- Le dijo el moreno con una expresión que le rogaba que hiciera algo por la situación.

-Buenos días, Yoh, Hao...- Respondió Anna con frialdad mientras que tomaba la taza de té de la mesa.

-Buenos días...- Le dijo Horo Horo sin su típica energía.

 Ren y Lyserg no tenían la más mínima intención de responder.

 Por un segundo, Yoh tuvo ganas de sonreír y gritar: _«¡¡Oops!! Me equivoqué de casa. Disculpen»_ Pero no, él estaba seguro de que ése era su hogar... Aunque las personas parecían haber sido raptadas por extraterrestres del planeta X, y habían dejado clones malignos para que poco a poco conquistaran la tierra.

... ¡¡Rayos!! Y ahora extrañaba a Hao. ¿Cómo puede uno encariñarse con alguien en dos días? ... Le tenía preocupado.

Suspiró, y tomó su lugar en la mesa, notando que Lyserg le observaba con un semblante de gran confusión.

-Pobre Lyserg... Debe estar confundido. Y todo por mi culpa.- Esperó unos segundo con algo de esperanza- ¡¡Demonios!! Hao, te necesito, hermano....

 Empezó a comer sintiendo sobre él miradas.

 Fausto llegó en ese momento para el desayuno, e Yoh tuvo la impresión de que se sorprendió tanto como él mismo. Se sentó en la mesa sintiéndose como un personaje con colores, en una película en blanco y negro.

Luego de un tiempo, Yoh, Fausto y Chocolove, parecieron acostumbrarse al ruido de los cubiertos, y no hablar nada más; Aunque Yoh trataba varias veces de comunicarse con su hermano.

-...Yoh...- Logró percibir el nombrado, casi, como un susurro. Como cuando habla una personas sin fuerza alguna.

-¡Hao!- Dejó escapar Yoh en voz alta mientras que soltaba los utensilios para comer con rapidez. El que hablara de repente, pareció asustar a algunos, pero luego, los puso pendientes a todos.- ¡Hao! ¿Me oyes?

 El semblante de todos era de duda. Por supuesto, ellos no sabían que Yoh no estaba escuchando a Hao esa mañana.

-Yoh...- Recibió en respuesta-... Siento que me pierdo....

 El corazón del menor Asakura pareció encogerse en su pecho sintiendo una especie de dolor. Él lo sentía. Yoh sentía como una parte muy importante para él lo dejaba. Sintió de repente un vacío en el estómago que le hizo querer devolver la comida engullida hace unos minutos.

-¡¡No quiero que te vayas, Hao!! ¡Eres mi amigo! No me dejes...- Le recitó mentalmente a su hermano mientras que cerraba los ojos, y tratando de que Hao pasara a un primer plano, tal vez así no se hiría.

_-... Yo tam... poco me quiero... ir.... Yoh. Pero,... éste no es mi cuerpo. Mi alma... se debe estar.... uniendo a... la tuya. Mi mente desaparecerá._

_-¡¡Pero somos **dos**!! ¡¡Somos 2 en 1!! No puedes irte ¿Entiendes? ¡No puedes! No me dejes... Todo estará..._

_-Yoh, no es mi culpa... Siento muy poca de mi fuerza. Te estuve escuchando ésta mañana,... Simplemente no podía hablarte... Es decir... No podía pensar... No tenía como hacer para que.... supieras que... seguía en ti...._

-Hao...- Dejó escapar el menor Asakura en un tono que sonó a súplica, asustando a todos-... No quiero... Que te vayas... ¡No lo permitiré!

 Fausto le tocó su hombro, haciendo que el dueño de la casa subiera la cabeza y lo viera. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué sentía que sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas en algún momento? 

-¿Sientes que se va?

 Yoh asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que Hao estaba oyendo a Fausto.

-Je.... ¿Qué... no te ha oído?

_-Hao,... No uses fuerza para esos comentarios..._

-No hay que perder tiempo- Dicho esto el doctor se levantó y se quedó mirando la puerta- Necesitaré la ayuda de todos ustedes. Señorita Anna, ¿Me haría el favor de llamar a Manta?

-Claro...- La itako se levantó de la mesa con seriedad, y fue directamente al teléfono.

-Joven Yoh... Necesito- Sin explicación alguna, y sin mucha suavidad, arrancó un cabello de la cabeza del joven Asakura-... Necesito que se relaje, y por favor, trate de que Hao no se vaya.

-¡Eso haré!- Le respondió con optimismo.

-¡Manos a la obra!- Y Fausto se retiró hacia su laboratorio.

Todos se movieron atrás de él, menos Yoh quien se quedó sentado en la mesa con un semblante preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Hao... Ellos encontrarán la solución. Y vivirás con nosotros...

_-Ojalá... Que Fausto VIII.... Sepa lo que hace...._

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del Capítulo 7.**

Notas:

Bueno! He aquí el séptimo capítulo, ^^ y me siento orgullosa, ya que estoy siguiendo con el fic!! T___T Ooh!! Que lindo! *Sinf*

 Bueno,... @@ Hao se va a ir.. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Quieren que se marche o se quede? xD Aunque la historia ya está planeada, me gustaría saber sus opiniones. ¿Qué creen que hará Fausto? (Personaje del cual me doy cuenta que quiero mucho)

 Con respecto a las parejas,... Sé bien que no lo puse al principio, pero .__.U esto contiene Yaoi. Es tan parte de mi el Yaoi, que lo olvido!! =P... Disculpen a los que han dicho que no ponga Hao x Lyserg.. T__T Pero me encanta ésa pareja, es más le tengo un cariño especial por haber sido mi primer fic de SK, y pues... ^^U Éste fic la tendrá. (anna15,.. ^^ A ti te debo las gracias, porque no sabía sí poner el beso o no, xD Pero, tu R/R me invitó a no ponerlo y reservarlo para un mejor momento). También, **tandrá** Horo x Ren, e Yoh x Anna, y otras dos parejas más! ^^U Jejeje...

 ¡Bueno! En el próximo episodio será _*dedicado*_ a las parejas! ^^UU Jejeje... xD Ya se podrán imaginar!

 ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los R/Rs!!!

Mí e-mail -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	8. Hola corazón Iniciando

Shaman King

_*2 en 1*_

**Capítulo 8:** Hola corazón. Iniciando 

**[~~~~~~~]**

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para decir que todos los niños deberían estar dormidos. Sin embargo, en la residencia Asakura todos estaban despiertos: Tenían una misión que cumplir.

 Dos cuerpos se encontraban trabajando en un laboratorio, que parecía haber sido sacado de las películas de terror. Posiblemente, al dueño de dicho espacio le gustaba el ambiente, ya que _"La locura forma parte de la cordura, de modo que alguna vez a los genios, se les han llamado locos"  _

 Manta vestía una bata blanca típica en esos lugares, sólo que la prenda le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para tener que amarrársela al cinturón como pudiera; Pese a sus esfuerzos, podía barrer el suelo. Por otro lado, Fausto se encontraba cual pez en el agua. Desenvolviéndose bastante bien.

 -¿Crees que ya tiene el suficiente poder espiritual?- Preguntó el más bajo- ¿O debemos volver a llamar a todos?

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el doctor respondió:

-Haremos unas cosas más... Y volveremos a llamarlos a todos. Necesitamos todo el poder que se pueda, a causa de tan corto tiempo.

 El rubio asintió con la cabeza, y siguió trabajando.

 Manta se sentía especial. ¡Al fin estaba ayudando directamente a Yoh! Claro, todos los ayudaban, pero, por alguna razón, su corazón saltaba de gozo de pensar en la sonrisa que su amigo le dedicaría; Tal vez Anna le dejaría en paz un rato; Tamao lo felicitaría, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez le haría un banquete sólo para él o...

_...Alto._

 Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan interesado por la joven pelirosada? ¡Ella no le haría un banquete a él! Se lo haría a todos, ya que gracias a su unión, podían hacer ésta _solución_ realidad.

Suspiró.

-Ya es hora de llamar a los demás, Manta...- Le asustó Fausto hablando con suavidad. 

-Sí...- Respondió el chico.

 El doctor se quedó observando el camino recorrido por su amigo hasta la puerta, con una media sonrisa de diversión en su rostro: Debería regalarle a Manta una bata de laboratorio que le quedara.

 Su visión fue capturada por el espíritu de su esposa. Eliza le sonreía, parecía orgullosa.

 -Esperemos que todo salga bien, mi querida Eliza...

**[~~~~~~~]**

Ella había estado parada en frente a la gran puerta, durante largo rato. Tenía una indecisión entre entrar o no. Por una parte, podía entrar a desearles la mejor de la suertes; Pero, por otra... ¿Y sí a él le parecía que estorbaba?

 Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, haciendo juego con su hermoso cabello, y brillantes ojos.

_«Es que es muy amigo del joven Yoh, es todo...»_ Pensó.

 Como sí lo hubieran invocado, de la puerta salió un joven pequeño, y con una **gran** bata sobre él; Aún así, no dejaba de ser apuesto, y ser todo un caballero.

 -Bue-buenas noches, joven Manta...- Le dijo al ella al verle, mientras que hacía una pequeña inclinación.

-Tamao...- Dejó escapar-... Buenas noches...

-Yo sólo...- Se sonrojó un poco más, mientras que sonreía- Quería decirles que.... ¡¡Deseo que ésta _solución_ se realice muy bien!!

 El chico bajó su mirada al suelo, para luego subirla con algo de sonrojo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! Tú me diste la idea ¿Recuerdas?- Tragó saliva, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que desease- ... Tú... Nos has ayudado mucho,.... ¡Seguro que podemos!

 La chica sonrió más ampliamente, mientras que se agachaba un poco, hasta quedar de su estatura. Poco a poco, se acercó a Manta, (El cual parecía paralizado), si le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

 La única reacción que tuvo el chico Oyamada, fue reírse. Tal vez fue una risa embobada, pero, a pesar de querer decir cualquier otra cosas, fue lo único que salió de su garganta.

 -Yo...- Al fin logró decir-... ¡Sé que lo lograremos!

 La chica volvió a su estatura original, y con timidez dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la cocina.

 El chico miraba el camino por donde se había ido Tamao, como sí hubiese quedado una estela que sólo él pudiera ver. Inconscientemente, sus dedos volvieron a donde había recibido el beso.

 Sonrió.

-Que linda es Tamao...

**[~~~~~~~]**

Vagar por los pasillos a la media noche,  posiblemente, fuera lo más entretenido que pudo encontrar. No encontraba a su hermano, y sabía que todos estaban muy ocupados. 

 Suspiró recordando a alguien. Pensar en él, no era lo mismo que _bailar_ con él, y eso, lo sabía de sobra.

Cruzó en una esquina.

 Tal vez, podría llegar a su cuarto _inconscientemente_, y en uno de esos «Lapsus brutus» que tanto le daban a su hermano, podría entrar en su habitación, alegando que se equivocó.

_... No, que tonto plan._

Camina por el pasillo, sintiendo sus piernas pesadas.

 Pilika sentía el sueño en sus ojos, pero, no podía dormir viendo a todos tan agitados. Ella conocía algunas cosas de Hao, pero no tanto como los otros, por lo que no podía decir sí quisiera que se quedara o no. Para ella, era el malo de la película. Aunque, estaba consiente, de que podía ser una buena persona; Por lo tanto, abarcaba las esperanzas, de poder conocerlo mejor. 

 Simplemente, no quería que se fuera.

 Al cruzar en la siguiente esquina, se tropezó con un cuerpo moreno, un poco más alto que ella.

 Sonrió.

-Hola, Pilika...- Le dijo Chocolove, en un tono que parecía cantado.

-¿Cómo estás, Choco?

-Pueh... ¡Esperando a ver que pasará! Manta nos ha mandao llamar a todos. Ahoritita iba por el _Cabeza-de-palo-Ryu._

 La chica de la tribu Ainu sonrió: Aquel moreno era muy ocurrente. ¿Sería por eso que le gustaba?

 Se sonrojó de repente.

_¿¿Gustarle?? _¿¿¿Quién había hablado sobre que Chocolove le gustara???... ¡A ella no le atraía! .......... _¿Verdad?_

 El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

-¿Quién puede llamar a éstas horas de la noche?

 A pesar de que el Moreno, se estaba acercando al aparato telefónico, Ryu llegó primero, por el pasillo contrario.

-Noches buenas para ti...- Contestó con un dejo de mal humor, y ellos le entendía ¡Eran las 12 y media de la noche!-. Con él habla, ¿Y usted quién es?- Lo siguiente, fueron que los ojos del que vestía como Elvis, brillaran con luz propia- **¡¡¡Billy!!!!**- Gritó.

 Los semblantes de Chocolove y Pilika se tornaron un tanto confundidos, para luego pasar a una sonrisa de estar contentos por su amigo.

 Una llamada de la persona que quieres (La cual vive en el ombligo del mundo), no es algo de todos los días.

 Cuando las mirada de ambos jóvenes chocaron, las retiraron inmediatamente, mientras que la sangre se les subía a la cabeza.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Yoh se encontraba observando el techo de su habitación. Estaba acostado sobre el futón, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder sentir a Hao más presente dentro de sí mismo... Pero, no lo lograba. El menor le hablaba tratando de alegrarlo, y darle ánimo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que así fuera. 

 Apenas y lo oía hablar,... Como un susurro.

-Yoh...- Escuchó desde la puerta.

 El joven subió la cabeza para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Lyserg.

-Pasa, Lyserg...- El menor Asakura le sonrió.

-¿Qué.... hará aquí.... el inglés?- Preguntó Hao mentalmente, sintiéndose casi sin fuerzas.

-Estoy aquí, porque necesito hablar con Hao- Parecía que Lyserg sabía lo que pasaba en la mente de su amigo-. Aunque sea unos momentos,... ¿Él podrá?

El semblante de Yoh se tornó atento. El inglés supo que estaba escuchando a su hermano mayor.

-Él dice que sí puede hablar, pero, que yo seré el mediador, ya que no puede pasar a controlar mi cuerpo.- Suspiró con resignación, y luego sonrió- ... Ehrm... Quiero decir, que no desea gastar las fuerzas que tiene.

-Por mi está bien...- Pareció vacilar un rato, pero luego, se sentó al frente de Yoh, sin saber muy bien que decir, o preguntar.

-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó Hao mentalmente-... Desapareceré pronto, no tengo........ todo su tiempo.

_-Hao,- Le reclamó su hermano de igual manera- ¡Deja de decir eso! Y dale tiempo que el pobre está confundido..._

_-Que yo... recuerde... ¡Fue por... tú... culpa!_

_-¡Bueno! Pero, vamos a ver que le pasa ¿Te parece? Yo diré lo que tú me digas._

_-Yoh... Pero.... No cambies nada... a conve..niencia..._

_-Jijiji... Claro._

 El chico inglés parecía muy atento al semblante de su amigo.

-¿Qué querías preguntarle?- Yoh rompió el hielo.

Lyserg se sonrojó, y suspiró. Empezó a sentirse un tanto estúpido... 

¿Qué demonios le preguntaría?: _"Disculpa Hao, pero ¿Cómo que me estimas mucho? ¡Después de todo lo que me hiciste! Yo te odio... ¿Estima en qué sentido? ¿En serio te arrepientes de todo lo que hiciste?"_

 -Será mejor..- Suspiró-... Que hable luego con él.

 Subió la vista sintiendo la mano de Yoh en su hombro.

-Espera...- Le dijo él- Hao es muy terco en realidad... Y, me parece que le queda algo de fuerza...

 Lyserg observó con algo de rubor en las mejillas, como el semblante de Yoh cambiaba a uno que parecía más astuto, pero, muchísimo más cansado. Indudablemente, aquel, era Hao.

-¿Qué.... querías... inglecita?- A penas y pudo susurrar el mayor Asakura.

 Lyserg endureció su rostro. ¿Ahora también le decía niña?

-Hao...- Le dijo con un dejo de desprecio en su voz-... ¿Qué demonios... fue el mensaje que le dejaste a Yoh?

 Sin rodeos era mejor.

El Asakura pareció sonreír.

-¿No te das cuenta?- Se limitó a decir.

-¿El qué?

-Eso... lo dijo Yoh.... Yo no....

 Lyserg cayó en cuenta en ese momento. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto como para no unir las piezas? ¡Fue Yoh! Tal vez él quería que Hao fuese recibido en la casa, sin que ninguno le odiara, y por eso inventó el mensaje.

 Como sí Hao, hubiera leído el pensamiento del inglés, siguió.

-Pero, algo dijo en serio- Lyserg le preguntó con la mirada-... Yo sí te estimo...

 Luego de eso, las fuerzas abandonaron a Hao, dejándolo caer sobre los brazos del chico de verde. El joven se sorprendió un poco, pero, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Yoh levantó la cabeza.

-¡Baka Hao!- Le reclamó mentalmente a su hermano- ¡Te dije que no pasaras a primer plano! Ahora se agotarán más tus fuerzas.

-Al....menos....estoy.....tran...quil...lo....- Logró responder.

Yoh posó su mirada en Lyserg, el cual le observaba sorprendido,  y con un aire de preocupación.

 -Está bien...- Le respondió rápidamente- Está más débil que al principio. Es muy terco...

 El inglés no siguió hablando, simplemente se levantó del suelo, y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación del menor de los gemelos.

 -Lo siento, amigo Yoh... Nos vemos.

-¡Ingl... ingle...ses...! ¿Quién los... entiende?- Pensó el mayor Asakura.

**[~~~~~~~]**

****

_-¡Ion! ¡Ion! Dale duro a ese pilón..._- Canturreaba Horo Horo más dormido que despierto, con los codos reposando en la mesa de las comidas- _¡Ion! ¡Ion! Que se acabe de romper...¡Ion! ¡Ion!_

 Una figura se acostó en el marco de la puerta con elegancia, haciendo que al chico se le olvidara la letra de la canción, y captara su atención. Luego de confirmar quien era, volteó rápidamente la cabeza al lado contrario con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si nos seguimos evitando, no lograremos nada, Hoto Hoto...- Le habló Ren con claridad, mientras que se acercaba a la mesa, y se sentaba al frente del peliazul.

El chico se sonrojó un poco más, mas no respondió.

¿Cómo Ren podía ser tan sangre fría? Hablar de eso como sí nada no lo podía hacer todo el mundo... O,... No había estudiado la posibilidad, ¿Y sí Ren no le quería de igual manera?

-¡Vamos! No podemos dejar de hablarnos por siempre...- siguió el chino.

-Lo sé...- La voz de Horo Horo sonó un poco triste, mientras que sus ojos chocaban con otros dorados,... parecía que miraba sin sentimiento alguno.

-Tenemos que hacer algo por el bien de los dos....- Siguió el chico Tao.

_"Él no me quiere..."_ Pesó el Shaman del hielo desesperanzado. _"¡¡Baka!! ¡¡Ren no me quiere!!"_

-¿Te parece...- Ren vaciló- si pretendemos que nada pasó?

_"¡Vamos! Di que no quieres decir que nada pasó..."_ Deseó para sí mismo el chino _"Di que me quieres. Que no jugarás a pretender... ¡Vamos mi Horo Horo! Date cuenta de que no quiero decir que no te quiero...."_

El Ainu se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como poco a poco, su alegría se apagaba con cada respiro.

"Es cierto... Él no me quiere..."

-De acuerdo.- Contestó impresionado de que su voz saliera ronca-... Nada pasó.

 El corazón del chico Tao se arrugó un poco al ver los ojos, y sentir la voz del chico que tenía adelante. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Él sabía que Horo le quería!! ¿¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?? **¿¿Por qué no lo podía decir??**

 Por un momento, Ren se sintió mal consigo mismo, al punto de querer gritar que quería que se retractara; _"Pero, sí aceptó es por algo.... Seguramente piensa que no le quiero...."_

-Perfecto...- Dejó escapar el chino, mientras que a paso lento se retiraba.

 Los minutos pasaron, mientras que la pared se hacía entretenida.

-Ya me duele la cabeza... ¡Ion! ¡Ion!- Siguió cantando, con una nota triste- De tanto darle al pilón ¡Ion! ¡Ion!

**[~~~~~~~]**

A paso decidido se dirigió al cuarto de su prometido. ¡Ya vería que nadie juega con Anna Kyouyama! 

 Con una mirada congelante, la reina del hielo entró al cuarto, y observó como Yoh se levantaba con  rapidez de su cama.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Yoh?- Preguntó sin hablar tanto del asunto.

 El chico Asakura sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo lamento, Annita...

_-Uy....- Empezó Hao mentalmente-... __Problem..... con Anna...._

-Tú cállate…- Le dijo en la mente.

-¡Nada que lo lamentas!- Le reclamó- Tal vez sí confiaras en mi podría haberte ayudado.

 El menor Asakura no daba crédito a sus oídos: ¿Anna estaba siendo... directa?

-Anna...

-Ya veremos luego, Yoh...- Su mirada se tornó más fría- Esperemos a que Hao esté bien, y no pueda oír éste tipo de conversaciones.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta, y salió del cuarto.

-Creo...-Empezó Hao- Que se.... hace... cos...costumbre... que... todos salgan.... de... ésta... habitaci..ón... Enojados...

**[~~~~~~~]**

Sí había algo que Ren había aprendido en estos últimos dos días, era que cuando se tratase de cosas del corazón, lo mejor era no pensar.

Y esa parecía ser la mejor solución. Si no pensaba, no se preocupaba, no se sentía mal, no se culpaba de cobarde, y no le venía a la mente una y otra vez, la imagen del beso.

-Ren...- Manta le sorprendió, con Lyserg, y Horo Horo (El cual miraba muy interesado sus pies)- ¡Te necesitamos para terminar!

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras que observaba al chico del hielo.

_"¡Maldición!" _Se reclamó a sí mismo.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del Capítulo 8.**

Notas:

^^UU Bueno!! Aquí está!! El octavo capítulo de la saga *2 en 1* (xD A que sonó solemne?)  Ojalá les haya gustado. @@U Yo, como siempre, desprecio la calidad, xDDD ¡Pero bueno!

 Pues,.. @@ Yo dije que el éste capítulo sería de parejas... xDD Pero, no que sería felicidad, paz y amor.. @@U [Rally.. ^_~ Tenías razón] Déjenme decirle,  ^^ que el romance hasta ahí llega [xDD Pero no me maten!!! n___nUUU Sé lo que hago.. o.óU Creo…] (Ya ves porqué dije que me iba a matar, Nata?)

Nuevamente, pido disculpas a los que me han dicho que no quieren el Hao x Lyserg... xDD Porque **habrá**.

 Bueno, en el próximo capítulo, todo quedará más claro... @@ El próximo capítulo, será el penúltimo... n_n Y llegarán (espero9 a la solución.. xDD Pero puede fallar Ñaka-Ñaka... @@U ¿Hao se queda o se va?

 Bueno, discúlpenme la mala calidad.. u.uU Pero, me gusta el fic! ^^U Y creo al menos lo llevo decentemente.

Mi e-m ail, siempre con ustedes -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

 ¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

                                     Zelshamada 

**P.D.=** ... Prometo no defraudarlos... Espero que sigan leyendo, y brindándome todo el apoyo que me han brindado... n_n


	9. Ya venrán que todo se solucionará

Shaman King

_*2 en 1*_

**Capítulo 9:** _"Ya verán que todo se solucionará"_

**[~~~~~~~]**

Los días parecían tortugas. 

Ya habían pasado tres mañanas desde que supieron que Hao estaba desapareciendo poco a poco; y parecía, que a la casa Asakura le hubieran puesto en modo de **MUTE**... Nadie hablaba más de lo necesario, y los únicos ruidos parecían salir del laboratorio, ahora, transitado por todos.

 Yoh, parecía estar más calmado que de costumbre, sin embargo, era una calma incómoda, angustiosa, como sí se obligara a no perder las esperanzas. Aunque él estaba seguro de que _"Todo iría bien..."_

 No obstante, en los momentos que ni siquiera podía sentir a Hao pensando se aterraba. ¿Y sí ya se había ido? ¿Y sí estaba tan débil que no podía seguir?... Luego, con voz de moribundo, su hermano mayor le reclamaba, alegando, que simplemente había dejado de pensar por un momento, pero que él no se iría tan pronto.

 Por una parte, eso alertó más Yoh.

-¿Hao?- Le preguntó mentalmente, cerrando los ojos, y acostándose en la pared de la cocina- ¿Y en dónde queda el "Pienso y luego existo"?

_-... Pue.... hast...te.... la... ide...a..... de... que soy... au...autis...ta...- Y escuchando a su hermano, Yoh se volvía a poner nervioso._

_-No me gusta oírte así..._

-En... Entonce..... no... oig...gas....

 Yoh suspiró, sabiendo que su hermano era lo suficientemente orgulloso, como para pretender no haber captado el mensaje oculto.

 De repente, interrumpiendo la calma de la estancia, entró Horo Horo. El Ainu, muy distinto a su personalidad, parecía cansado, y bajo sus ojos, había unas pequeñas, y casi imperceptibles ojeras. Tampoco sonreía, ni todos se contagiaban de su ánimo... Que raramente, había desaparecido.

 El de cabello azul, se dejó caer al lado de Yoh, a pesar de que su cuerpo le imploraba dormir.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Le preguntó el Asakura menor, observándolo con detalle.

-Pues..., va bien.- Respondió muy pausadamente, casi, le recordó a Hao, sólo que el tono de voz del joven que tenía a su lado, carecía de ironía-. No te preocupes, es que no dormí bien ayer; Pero, todos estamos dando mucha energía para hacer la _solución_.

-Fausto aún no me la ha explicado. Dice que lo hará luego, cuando llegue el momento justo.

 Horo Horo giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la de Yoh. Pudo notar que se veía preocupado, aún así, con seguridad y decisión en sus pupilas. Tal vez, quería encontrar algo que le dijera que Hao estaba dentro de su amigo.

-Sí...- Hao le habló a Yoh por la mente- ... yo... sigo... aquí. "La hierba... mal..." ¡Bah!

-Él está débil..- Siguió Yoh- Pero, confío en ustedes, muchachos... ¡Sé que lo lograremos!

-Sí...- Los ojos de Horo parecían cerrarse solos- Tienes que tener energía... Cuando entres a la máquina quedarás agotado.

-¿Máquina?- Yoh no pudo resistir preguntar, y el Ainu se dio cuenta, de que había hablado de más.

-Sí...- Suspiró, convenciéndose de que no ganaba nada tratando de evitar a Asakura- A todos nos han puesto en ésa cosa, tú sabes, para obtener energía espiritual. ¡Bueno! Pero, como lo estamos haciendo bien, supongo que funcionará. –Recordó lo que había pasado en la última batalla contra Hao- Además, sí con Ren dio resultado y no teníamos máquina...

 Yoh sonrió de medio lado, mientras que trataba de callar a Hao, quien seguía derrochando las pocas energía pensando en como fue que lo había vencido.

-A Ren tampoco lo he visto muy bien- Le sorprendió Yoh con el comentario, haciendo que Horo Horo le mirara con el entrecejo fruncido. 

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Nada! Jijiji...

El silencio se apoderó de ambos seres.

-¿Qué... le... pa...sa... a... él?- Preguntó Hao en un susurro.

_-Se ve que Ren y él se quieren..._

_-... Que... bakas... son... al no... decírselo...._

 Yoh sonrió, sabiendo de sobra a lo que Hao se refería.

-¿Sabes?- Le dijo Horo Horo en un tono cansado-... Estaba pensando, que después de esto... Podría ir a buscar mi campo de plantas.

Yoh le observó suspicazmente, tratando de ver en su semblante el complemento a lo que su boca no expresaba, y se sorprendió al ver que era tristeza: Y una muy pronunciada.

-¿Te irás?- Se limitó a preguntar el menor Asakura.

-No lo sé...- Parecía que Horo Horo estaba hablando dormido-.. ¡Supongo!

-¿Deseas irte?

-No... Pero...

-¿Pero?

 Nuevo silencio. ¿Debía seguir?

La imagen de un chino muy apuesto y elegante apareció en la mente del peliazul. **_¡¡Maldita sea!!_**  ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? ¿Por qué sentía miedo de seguirse perdiendo en su mirada? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente le olvidaba?!

-Sólo quiero...- Siguió haciendo el ademán de querer levantarse-... sembrar plantas.

 Yoh casi sonríe.

Con movimientos muy lentos, y bastante raros en el atolondrado Ainu, se levantó del suelo, y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Iré a dormir un rato... ¡Como es el turno de Chocolove y Lyserg! Nos vemos...

Una vez que Horo Horo se hubo ido, Hoa no perdió tiempo de hablarle a su hermano.

-Que... bakas son...- Le dijo en la mente- Sí.... se qui...eren.... y no... lo... expre...san....

_-¡Oh! ¡Que extraño! Se me parece a ti- Le ironizó Yoh de igual manera- ¿Viste lo que dijo Horo Horo? ¡Lyserg también está participando en hacer la máquina!_

_Yoh se alegró, de sentir un minúsculo sentimiento que no era de él._

_-¿Y eso... qué?- Siguió el mayor Asakura- Lo hace... para que... no le...miren... feo...._

_-¡Vamos! Sabes que si Lyserg no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente no lo haría._

-Aún... así....

-Yoh, Hao...- Interrumpió la voz de Manta, quien se asomaba tímidamente en el marco de la puerta.- Ya es hora de que vengan, hemos terminado.

 El cuerpo del menor Asakura se levantó con ánimo, e Yoh pudo notar algo de esperanza en el corazón de su hermano.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Al llegar al laboratorio, Yoh no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todos estaban ahí, excepto Horo Horo, y Ryu, y él supuso que estaban durmiendo. Aunque, luego de un momento, Ryu venía con un semblante de emoción, arrastrando a un dormido chico del norte.

-Bien,  ya está listo...- Le dijo Fausto con seriedad- Hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, y ahora sólo falta usted, Don Yoh.

-¿De qué trata, Fausto?- Preguntó Anna imperativa, mientras que Pilika y Tamao miraban todo con curiosidad.

-Hicimos, gracias a un cabello con ADN Asakura, y nuestros poderes espirituales, un ser casi exacto a Don Yoh. Queremos decir, que pasaremos la mente, y mitad de tu alma, al otro cuerpo.

-Me parece bien...- Le respondió Yoh observando a Fausto. El joven Asakura no tardó en darse cuenta, de que sus amigos parecían cansados, pero **ninguno** parecía tan cansado como el mismo Fausto. Ya se lo había imaginado todo: Él había trabajado en la máquina día y noche, y además, entregado algo de sus poderes espiritistas. 

 Por un momento, Yoh sintió una punzada de culpa, ya que a él le habían dicho: _«Tú ni te muevas; Guarda energía para Hao...»_ Aún así, creía que podía haber ayudado.

-Espero que Hao esté de acuerdo.- Expresó el doctor.

-¡Lo está!- Yoh sonrió sintiendo a su hermano, el cual casi y no hablaba.

-Excelente...- Susurró el rubio.- Ahora, usted también tiene un papel en esto, Señor Yoh. También se gastarán gran parte de su energía, espero, que eso no le haga bajar sus ánimos.

-¡Para nada!- Siguió sonriendo.

 Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, con la misma expresión que Yoh.

-¡Éste es el resultado de nuestros días de trabajo!- Exclamó Fausto alzando los brazos de forma algo maniática, y haciendo que Manta quitara una sábana blanca que estaba sobre un **graaaaan** tuvo de vidrio, justo al frente de las chicas.

... Lo que provocó que ellas gritaran.

 La primera en gritar, y llevarse las manos a la cara, fue la Señorita Tamao, la cual, salió corriendo afuera, con un semblante sonrojado de vergüenza. Pilika, simplemente gritó sorprendida y dio media vuelta. A Anna, por el contrario, se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y quedó muy sorprendida, luego, a paso muy lento, giró sobre sus talones aún con los globos oculares muchísimo más expresivos que de costumbre, y salió por la puerta.

-¡No vuelvan a hacer eso!- Les reclamó la rubia antes de salir.

-No sabía que les iba a incomodar tanto, que el cuerpo que Hao ocupara (Que es idéntico al de Don Yoh) estuviera desnudo.

 Fue turno de Yoh de sonrojarse salvajemente, mientras que observaba el cuerpo que ocuparía su hermano, y luego de unos segundo se dio cuenta, de que parecía un espejo.

_-Ése será tu cuerpo, Hao.. ¡Es igual al otro que tenías!- Le empezó a explicar Yoh mentalmente, ya que no estaba seguro, que su hermano pudiera ver- Sólo, que éste tiene el cabello corto, como el mío..._

_-Por... mi... está....... bi...bien......- Y Hao estaba consiente, de que a penas y le pudo responder._

-Ahora, joven Yoh, le voy a agradecer que se desvista, y empecemos con esto.

 Por un segundo, Yoh volvió a sonrojarse.

-Sí...- Apenas logró decir.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Y ahí estaba, con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, al frente de otro tuvo de cristal, como en el que estaba el cuerpo que pronto ocuparía Hao.

 Tenía la sensación de que se encontraría frío, y sabía que **no** se equivocaba.

 Antes de entrar, con algo de pudor, se giró hasta el grupo, y les observó con un semblante agradecido.

-Muchísimas gracias por lo que han hecho por nosotros, amigos...

 Las miradas de todos, delataban cansancio, pero también alegría. No sabían porque, pero tenía la impresión de que sí el experimento resultaba, no iba a ser tan malo.

Y así, con más esperanzas y ganas de salvarle que al principio, todos le sonrieron... Aunque algunos, más tristemente que otros.

A continuación, el menor Asakura, se dejó caer, en el tuvo de vidrio, que estaba paralelo al otro, y conectados pon la parte de arriba, por una especie de máquina, quien a su vez, se conectaba con una máquina operadora, en donde Fausto VIII estaba.

-Bueno...- Dijo solemne el doctor- Iniciamos el cambio de mentes, y mitad del alma... _¡¡AHORA!!_

 Dicho esto, apretó un botón de un color verde metálico, que se encontraba en la máquina operadora.

Todos parecían inquietos por la distintas reacciones que Yoh podría sufrir. Aunque ellos sabía que el menor estaba a salvo de cualquier cosa que pasara... No podía decir lo mismo sobre Hao.

 Sin perder tiempo, Yoh dejó de escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y empezó a adormilar. Cerró los ojos despacio, llevándose consigo el retrato mental de todos. 

_-Yoh...- Le susurró Hao mentalmente._

_-No te preocupes, Hao...- Le respondió con tranquilidad, aunque sabía que existía la posibilidad de no volver a escuchar su voz nunca más-... ¡Ya verás que todo se solucionará!_

 A continuación, Yoh Asakura cayó en un profundo sueño.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del Capítulo 9.**

Notas:

¡¡¡¡¡Bueno!!!!!! ^_______^  Capítulo nueve!!!! Qué tal? ¿Cómo quedó? Bueno, no hablo de narración, ya que eso es clase aparte ¬¬,... ^^ Sino con la historia! XDD Qué opinan?

 Bueno, sé que no soy muy original, con lo del ADN y todo eso! =P Pero, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para hacer el clon de Yoh ^^UUUU.

 Bueh! Como podrán ver, sólo falta **un** capítulo para que esto se acabe. o.óU Sép! El final...

 ^^ Aún así, espero que lo disfruten, y que les guste (Sobre todo éste capítulo, que por alguna razón, me tiene emocionada)

 Millones de gracias a los R/Rs, e e-mails que me han enviado.. T___T Soy _taaaaaan_ feliz! =P 

**¡¡GRACIAS!!**

Mi e-amil, siempre a ustedes -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

                                                                                                 Zelshamada                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          


	10. ¿Vieron? ¡Se los dije!

Shaman King

_*2 en 1*_

**Capítulo 10:** _"¿Vieron? ¡Se los dije!"_  **/Epílogo/**

**[~~~~~~~]**

-Ya ha pasado un día...- Susurró el doctor con cansancio.

 Las caras más animadas de todos se reunieron alrededor de la máquina, cuando una de las dos brilló.

-Sólo hay que esperar... Ver sí él vive.- Dejó escapar Manta preocupado.

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Millones de imágenes pasaban por su mente. 

 Él no podía precisar exactamente _cuando_ habían pasado, pero _sabía_ que eran **suyas**:

El a penas recordado momento con sus padres. Su dura niñez recordando cosas que por más de un momento le confundieron. Reunir seguidores. Recordar cual era su _destino_. Cuando conoció a su hermano. Cuando se obsesionó con hacerlo parte de él. El grupo tan unido. La victoria. La rabia. La decepción. La soledad...

... Y el ser vencido.

_En ése instante, Hao Asakura abrió los ojos._

-¿Dónde estoy?- Fue la única pregunta que su mente había formulado. Y se dio cuenta de que el cuarto en donde se encontraba no le era desconocido.

 Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, que tan maliciosamente, parecía brillar exactamente sobre sus ojos negros.

 Se movió un poco tratando de despertarse un poco más. Se sentía incómodo con la situación, ya que su cerebro parecía más dormido que despierto.

 Se sorprendió al notar un calor a su lado derecho. El cuerpo que dormía, no necesitaba presentación.

-Entonces...- Susurró- Salió bien....

Como sí le hubiera despertado, el hombre se giró, quedando de frente a él.

 Y sonrió.

-Buenas días, Hao...- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Yoh...- Pudo decir incorporándose.

 Su gemelo se limitó a seguir sonriendo.

 El mayor Asakura optó por examinar sus manos. Se alegró al ver que eran exactamente a las suyas antiguamente. Sólo que _sabía_ que no era de él. Era de su hermano.

 Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó rápidamente del futón en donde estaba sentado, mareándose un poco, pero corriendo al espejo. Y por primera vez se sorprendió abiertamente.

 Su rostro... ¡Seguía siendo el mismo!

-Mí... Mí....- Sus manos ascendían lentamente.

Sus ojos: Iguales.

-Mí... 

Su nariz: No había diferencia.

Su voz: Sonaba igual.

-Mi precioso....

Yoh se había levantado y observaba a su hermano con una atención curiosa.

**-¡¡Mí precioso cabello!!**

El menor Asakura dejó escapar una de sus risitas, mientras que observaba como si hermana se halaba desesperadamente el cabello.

-¡¡Lo tengo tan corto como tú!! ¡No puede ser! ¡¡¡¡TAN BELLO QUE ERA!!!!!

-Jijiji.... ¡Vamos, Hao! No es para tanto.- Le dijo el gemelo menor.

-¿¿¿Qué no es para tanto??? ¡¡¿Te das cuenta de que **mi** estilo se ha perdido?!!

-Pero...

-¡Ni siquiera tengo zarcillos!

-¡Hao!

-¡Yoh!- Hao le respondió de la misma forma volteándose hacía él, con una expresión de frustración cómica en el semblante- ¿¿No te das cuenta...?? .... Me han hecho portar... Tu horrible apariencia...

El joven se llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Pero no es tan malo! Además, el cabello crece.

Hao abrió la boca para protestar, pero, luego de no encontrar un buen argumento contra eso, la cerró con una sonrisa calmada.

-Como cosa extraña, hermanito... Tienes razón.- Abrió los ojos brillando con su travesura típica- Eso no quita que se exacto a ti. Aunque, hay que admitir que me veo más apuesto.

-¡En tus sueños!- Rió cínicamente.

 Hao simplemente siguió sonriendo, para luego acercarse al futón y dejarse caer en él.

-¿Sabes, Hao?- Siguió- No sé que estás pensando. Pero, presiento... Que tiene que ver con la casa.

 El mayor Asakura cerró los ojos. ¡Maldita sea! Su hermano también tenía su misma intuición. Y tenía que admitir, claro que no en voz alta, que no se había equivocado. ¿Y si no lo aceptaban? ¿Y si le seguían odiando?

-Oye...- Fue turno de Yoh para sentarse en donde dormía- Todos trabajaron para que sobrevivieras, y tuvieras cuerpo propio; y no fue porque yo se los pedí,... Sino porque ellos así lo quisieron ¿Entiendes?

-Pero, tal vez sólo lo hicieron para quedar bien contigo...

-¡Eres tan terco!- Sonrió.

-Yoh, es que tú no entiendes... No sé que rayos haré ahora.

-¡Vaya! ¿El Gran Hao nervioso? Y yo que pensé que sólo te pasaba con Lyserg.

-Otro punto...- Señaló- ¡El inglés! ¿Qué voy a hacer con él?  Ese **sí** me odia.

-Pues, eso ya queda en tus manos. Yo también tengo problemas de corazón.

-Cierto... Anna...- El Shaman más poderoso sonrió con malicia.

-¡Cállate!- Yoh sonrió algo ruborizado.

Luego, vino un silencio pesado, pero no incómodo. Cada Asakura estaba en su mundo, pensando cosas que tal vez, no fueran las mismas. Y por primera vez en el día, empezaron a extrañar escucharse todo es tiempo.

-Debemos ir a comer, antes de que Annita nos deje sin desayuno-  Yoh se levantó encaminado hacia la puerta.

-¡Ey! ¡Espérame!

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Hao iba nervioso mientras caminaba por la, ya conocida, casa. Antes de cruzar la esquina para entrar en el comedor, se detuvo; sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

 Yoh se volteó hacia él en ese momento, y para más sorpresa, lo abrazó.

... Y se sintió tan bien.

 Nunca había sido abrazado, tal vez por temor, o porque nadie le quería; pero, por **esa** vez, le gustó sentirse apreciado por alguien, porque Yoh ya se lo había demostrado.

-No te preocupes...- Le dijo suavemente- Todo estará bien. Pronto serán tus amigos también.

 Sin más que decir, tomó su mano, y se lo llevó hasta el comedor.

**[~~~~~~~]**

En la mesa del desayuno se encontraban todos los habitantes de la casa, a excepción de los gemelos. Parecía que parte del ánimo perdido hace algunos días, había vuelto.

 Al menos todos hablaban, y se miraban entre sí, mitad con nerviosismo, mitad con costumbre. 

 Al momento que ambos chicos cruzaron la puerta, todos callaron.

 Yoh sonreía, y Hao, parecía hacer un esfuerzo por hacerlo también.

-Buenos días, chicos...- Les saludó.

 El silencio siguió en la sala por unos segundos más, y sobra decir, que todas las miradas estaban en el mayor Asakura.

-Buenos días, Yoh. Buenos días, Hao- Respondió la itako con algo que sonó natural: Un tono seco.

-¡Buenos días, Yyhto!- Canturreó el moreno- ¡Buenos días, Haito!

-Buenos días, Yoh Dono. ¡Hola Hao!- Siguió Ryu.

-Bienvenidos a la mesa- Horo Horo sonrió.

-¿Y qué esperan?- Siguió Ren con impaciencia- Si no se apuran, Boro Boro se comerá todo.

-¡¡Oye!!- Le reclamó.

-Me alegra verlos bien.- Les recibió Fausto.

 Yoh se sentó, mientras que Hao sonrió abiertamente. Aún así, su vista se quedó en cierto chico que no había abierto la boca.

-Bu-Bue....- Lyserg suspiró, y levantó la vista- Buenos días.... Hao, e Yoh.

Hao supo, gracias a un tierno golpe con el codo que su hermano le proporcionó, que era su turno de saludar.

-Buenos días... ¡A todos!

 Y por lo visto, se relajaron, y siguieron comiendo.

Tal vez aún no era parte del grupo, pero Hao supo, de que su estadía iba a ser muy especial.

-Y divertida...- Dejó escapar mientras que seguía comiendo.

-No lo dudes- Corroboró Yoh.

-¡¡Tamao!!- Ryu sonrió- ¡Que buena comida!

**[~~~~~~~]**

-Ni se crean que ahora que está Hao con ustedes, se librarán del entrenamiento.- Dijo Anna con su mismo semblante frío, e inexpresivo.

 Dicho esto, Pilika presionó *Play* en el radio, y otra canción emitía su ritmo.

-¿Y qué esperan para ponerse a limpiar?- Siguió la sacerdotisa.

 Hao sonrió en complicidad con su hermano, sintiendo ésta escena repetida.

¡Bueno! Ya que insistía... ¡Y todos debían bailar!

**-------*-------**

**_Me caí porque el triciclo ya no tiene gasolina..._**

****

**-------*-------**

-Definitivamente será divertida…- Y dejó salir de sus labios una fina risa.

**-------*-------**

**_¡PÉGALE CON EL MARTILLO!_**

****

**-------*-------**

**[~~~~~~~]**

**_¡Finiquiten encantamento!_**

****

****

Notas **finales**:

**¡¡¡SE ACABÓ *2 EN 1*!!!**  ^___________________^ ¡Que rico se siente! =P

*Revive* ñ__n Primero que nada, .... xOx No me maten!!!!! ^^UU Ahora.. =P Seguimos. Verán, éste capítulo se vio que Hao salió vivito y coleando, además, que no está seguro de que los compañeros de Yoh, sean los suyos también... Pero, según yo, @@U Lo trataron bien.. xDDD Pero claro! Que ahora es que faaaalta.

 @@ La canción [¬¬U Las dos frases] Son de "Pégale con el Martillo" de "Los caramelos de Cianuro" xDD Orgullo criollo! @@U A mi me gusta la canción.

Creo que intuyen, que éste fic tendrá una secuela.. ^^U Me decidí a hacer otro aparte, ya que Yoh y Hao no son la misma persona.. P Tal vez se vean igual, pero ya tienen cuerpos propios.

 Espero que tenga el mismo público kawaii, y el mismo recibimiento su continuación:

_"1 es 1, ÷ 2= La mitad"_

Ñaka-Ñaka... ^^ Ojalá les guste. Aclaro: Habrá las mismas parejas, sólo que... xD Eherm.. Más... *acción*, por ponerlo de alguna forma.

 Quiero agradecer a todos por seguir ésta historia, a todos los que la leyeron y opinaron.. n__n Millones de gracias. o.óU A pesar de que mucho me mataban en los R/Rs, todos en los e-mails, y me dieron buenos regaños por el MSN _("Como cortaste ahí la historia?!??!?!?!")..._

 ¡Déjenme decirles...! Que sin ustedes, no hubiera podido continuar.. ^^ Y que aprecio muchísimo todos sus comentarios. Un millón de gracias a **todos**... (T__T .. Lloraré de emoción)

Mi e-mail, ^^ con ustedes -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

 Ehrm... xDD Necesito alguito de ayuda con la secuela.. n_n Así que las ideas serán aceptadas.

¡Muchísimas gracias!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.

_--Terminado el 12/09/2003--_


End file.
